Bring me back, take me with you
by Irisaeva Noboru
Summary: *Being rewritten* the first DD group is in high school and go on a camping trip. Kari has been missing for a year. And when they thought their lives couldn't get any stranger they find out mermaids are real and not exactly what they'd expect.TxOc,YxS,KxM
1. Chapter 1

**SAO: Hello! Siren Aura Ondelette here I hope you enjoy the story, it's my first.**

**Yamato: Can we please just do the disclaimer?**

**SAO: You're no funny _Mattie._**

**Yamato: It burns!!**

**Taichi: Siren Aura Ondelette does NOT own digimon or the characters as much as she wishes she did.**

**SAO: Thank you Tai. I have cookies just for you.**

**Taichi: Oh! I didn't know I'd get cookies! Disclaimer is MY job!**

* * *

Ages:

Joe-19

Tai, Sora, Matt- 18

Izzy, Mimi-17

Kari, T.K, Davis, Ken- 15

Cody-13

Yes this has digimon in it, though the second generation doesn't exist. Just ot clear things up. and all of the characters WILL be paired up, whether or not it's an actual character from the show or one of my own creation, please don't be mad.

Pairing:

IzzyXMimi, SoraXMatt, KariXT.K And I might do DavisXKen, because I don't really like Yolie so she's not going to be in this story. (For those who like yolie sorry)

**Chapter one:**

Tap, tap, tap.

The sound of a pencil making contact with a desk echoed through the deserted classroom. Ruby eyes connected with the digital clock hanging on the opposite wall as auburn fringes fell in front of them. A delicate hand brushed them aside only to have them fall back into place. Letting out a huff a thin, yet athletic female rested her head in her hand. _'They're late, AGAIN!'_ She thought stopping her pencil tapping. This was the average morning of Sora Takenouchi. She would arrive early and wait for her two best guy friends, Yamato Ishida-who prefers Matt- and Taichi Kamiya-or Tai- both whom would show up a half hour after the time they scheduled to meet, so they could actually have a full conversation, rather than passing notes all class.

Shaking her head the lone female stared at her desk. She began thinking about the school year, it was their senior year and then who knows what happens? She knew she would stay in touch with all her friends and they would probably get together during their breaks. Matt would bring his harmonica and Tai would bring his soccer ball, Their other friends, Joe Kido- already in college- would bring his first aid kit, Mimi Tachikawa would of course bring music, magazines, nail polish, the works for a perfect girl's night, Hikari Kamiya –a.k.a Kari- would pack food, a monstrous amount at that since her older brother would eat it all by himself, given the chance _'Wait Hikari's not here anymore…I forgot.'_ she thought with a frown. Izzy Izumi undoubtedly would have his computer in his backpack along with other electronics, whereas Takeru Takaishi-T.K- would have an array of board games, and books. All of theses supplies needed for the perfect camping trip.

Every year the group of friends had one for two weeks over summer vacation. At first they had their parents drive them and drop them off, but now that they were older they didn't need their parents…unless someone forgot their sleeping bag, or something else.

The auburn haired girl was brought out of her thoughts when the chair in front of her moved. Looking up she met the gaze of a pair of brown eyes, from a boy with bushy, massively bushy brown hair, and a strong body. Next to her she heard someone else sit down and turned her head. She met cobalt blue eyes that made her breath get caught in her throat every time she saw them. The male of these gorgeous eyes had blonde hair and a leaner figure than the first boy, but at the same time he was still built. "Morning Yama, Morning Tai," She greeted after shaking herself out of her fantasies.

"Morning Sora," came the reply from Matt and his low baritone voice.

He gave her a genuine smile, not one that he gave to his fan girls, and only she was allowed to call him Yama, if anyone else did, he would kill them. "Morning Sora-Chan! What are your plans for the weekend?" Tai questioned happy as ever at six thirty in the morning.

Both Sora and Matt raised an eyebrow at their friend. "Uhh-huh. Matt did you give him coffee before you guys got to school?" She asked her blonde haired friend.

Matt merely shook his head and sighed. "He doesn't like coffee. Therefore he hasn't had any. In fact, he hasn't eaten anything today except a donut," he stated after thinking for a moment.

Sora pointed at Taichi. "That _thing_ doesn't drink coffee? He's not a morning person! He had to have something!" She exclaimed staring at he brunette.

Tai shook his head. "It's called a HANGOVER! And man when my mom found out she gave me this stuff called morphine! Talk about being high off meds!" he shouted staring at his friends.

Sora and Matt shook their heads and started up their own conversation, ignoring the soccer captain, and wondering why his mom gave him morphine.

_**X:X:X**_

_CRASH!_

_Hikari Kamiya sighed as her best friend Takeru Takashi threw himself into the seat next to her. The six foot one basketball star was breathing deeply and had his bright blue eyes locked on the open door to the classroom. "Kari. You HAVE to help me! Matt's fan girls are targeting me now," he panted combing a hand through his spiky blonde hair._

_The short thin girl stifled a giggle. Her brown hair was cut to her chin and her bangs were clipped to one side. Her deep wine colored eyes sparkled with delight as she looked to her best friend. "Alright what do you want me to do?" she asked when she saw girls beginning to pile into the room._

_They started going after T.K but stopped when he shouted. "Leave me alone," he said in a low voice._

_"But Teee kaaaaaay! We love you!" _

_"Yeah! Go out with me!"_

_"No! Me!"_

_The two teenagers looked at each other and sighed. "Help me please Kari. Anything you can think of is fine," the blonde whispered._

_Kari sighed and stood up. The look on T.K's face was priceless as she sat down on top of his desk with her arms around his neck. The things she did for him. "Hey all of you leave! This is my boyfriend, and I don't appreciate you trying to steal him so back off," she said._

_T.K understood what she was doing and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. The crowd of females stopped yelling and stared at them. "If you two are really dating then you wouldn't mind kissing!" one girl shouted._

_T.K froze at the statement. He figured one of them would be smart enough to say something like that, he just wasn't expecting it to be true. Sighing he knew that Kari wouldn't do it; she didn't feel the same way as he did._

_He didn't know when he started to love her, but he couldn't stop, sure it killed him and he got jealous when she talked to other guys, but they weren't together so he never did anything. _

_"If that's what you want then fine. Right Hun?" Kari's voice cut through his thoughts._

_Snapping his face to look at hers she nodded her approval and that was enough for him. Their lips met in an innocent kiss, at least that's what it was at first. T.K deepened the kiss getting lost and losing his senses to the girl of his dreams. She responded to he kiss and they completely forgot about the group of fan girls. _

_When they finally did break away the group of females were gone and students were beginning to file into the room. "Are you doing anything Friday night?" T.K questioned as Kari got off his desk and sat in hers._

_" No why?" she responded innocently._

_T.K blushed. "W-would you like to go out?" he whispered as the teacher walked in._

_Kari smiled and nodded. "It's a date,"_

Sighing the blonde haired boy stared out the window as he remembered the day he asked the girl of his dreams out. His baby blue eyes were full of sorrow. Kari had gone missing exactly one year ago tomorrow. He never got to go on the date they had planned out and the rest of the digidestined believed she was dead by now. T.K though, believed she was still alive, it was like he could feel her still alive, but he couldn't find her, they looked everywhere for her.

Turning his attention back to the class he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and read the message. '_Going to the camp this week since its vaca, leaving 2night,' _

He sighed and put the phone back in his pocket, maybe a vacation was all he needed.

**_X:X:X_**

"Hey! Hey Sora wait up!" Matt shouted after his auburn haired friend.

He smiled when he saw the girl stop and turn to face him. "What is it Yama?" she asked concerned.

Matt smiled. He liked her nickname for him. He walked up next to her and they left the school together. "So, do you need a ride home? And for that matter tonight when we leave for camp?" he asked casually.

He wasn't about ready to tell Sora how he really felt about her. "Yeah. My damn car broke. I'm getting a new one next weekend," she said rolling her eyes.

"So Yama. You do realize that tomorrow is when Kari went missing?"

Matt sighed and looked up at the darkening sky, it was going to rain. "Yeah, I hope T.K is okay. He loved her you know," he whispered as they climbed into his blue mustang.

The auburn haired female nodded. "Yeah. He still thinks that she's alive out there," she mumbled looking at her hands.

Matt looked at her. "How do you know that? He barely talks anymore," he replies driving out of the parking lot.

Sora sighed and rested her head on the window. "He talks to me sometimes,"

Silence filled the car, it was comfortable and neither needed to talk in order to understand the other.

Pulling up into Sora's driveway matt parked the car and stared at the wheel. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tonight," the female whispered.

Matt looked up and nodded to his friend. "Yep. We won't need tents…apparently the campground built a large cabin where we stay…I already paid for a weeks stay," he stated.

Sora nodded and sighed. "Oh good. So I'll just borrow my mom's car and grab food for the week. Thanks again Yama," she said before climbing out of the car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Constructive critisism please. And if you want Yolie I suppose I can put her in it...But she's probably not going to be very helpful.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going ot introduce the rest of the group...like Kari and what happened to her blah,blah,blah.**

**SAO**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAO: So I'm back with another chapter I hope you enjoy it**

**Matt: Yeah she spent sooo much time on it.**

**SAO: You know I can Write you out of the entire story and pair Sora up with Tai.**

**Sora+Matt: NO!**

**Tai: Okay sooooooo Siren Aura Ondelette does not own-**

**T.K: Hey I want to talk too!**

**Matt: Sh! She could cut you out of the story!**

**T.K: Oh right.**

**Davis: I want cookies!**

**Tai: Back off these are MY cookies!**

**SAO: Who said anything about cookies? I'm giving out brownies.**

**Whispers**

**Tai+Davis: Siren Aura Ondelette does not own digimon in any way shape or form.**

**SAO:Hands over brownies and sighs Pathetic really.**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

She swam through the water humming. Her orange tail propelled her forward towards a girl with short brown hair and sad brown eyes, with a hint of red. The brown eyes girl had a coral colored tail and a matching tube top that exposed her stomach. The orange tailed girl had long straight brown hair with orange streaks going to her mid-back. She wore a halter-top that showed some of her stomach. "Kari! Guess what! Tomorrow we'll officially be able to get you back home! I get my gift this afternoon and we can go to the surface!" The older brunette said sitting next to her friend. "I'm sorry you were kept here for so long. Can you forgive me?"

Kari looked at her blue-eyed companion and smiled. "Of course! It's not your fault. I'm grateful that you saved me. Waiting is the least I can do," she replied her hand going to her neck.

"I mean you found my crest! And the other crests as well! This way I can visit you whenever I want!"

The blue-eyed girl smiled and did a couple loops. "It was nothing. I'll have to return all the others to your friends too. Father says I can go back to your hometown and study there," she stated as she lay on the bottom of the lake. "Tell me another story about your adventure in the digiworld. They're much more eventful than mine,"

Kari looked at her friend. "Okay, whatever you say Irisaeva," she whispered.

She then launched into a story about her brother and the two laughed at the foolishness of it.

"KARIIIIIII!" A voice shouted.

Both girls covered their ears. A boy with spiky maroon hair and brown eyes swam towards them, his tail was blue. "Davis what's wrong now?" Iriseva asked sitting up.

The boy looked at his friend. "AH! Princess Irisaeva! I didn't see you there," he said breathing deeply.

He shook his head and groaned. " Your father wants to see you, he said something about getting your gift. I was looking for Kari so she could help me look for you," he responded quickly.

The two girls blinked at him. "Come on lets go! You two can watch!" Iriseva shouted swimming off.

Arriving at a giant dome on the ocean floor the young princess swam to an entrance, quickly followed by her two friends. Once reaching the entrance her tail began to glow and disappear as she started walking into the secure dome. Her tail was replaced with a pair of legs that had an orange skirt to match the top, and a pair of orange heel sandals. Kari's bottoms were similar, only in the color of her top, and Davis had only a pair of jean pants and sneakers. "The three wasted no time in running towards the palace. "Princess Irisaeva! Your father is in the throne room!" Davis shouted.

Irisaeva rolled her eyes. "Davis for the millionth time! Call me Iris!" She called back as they entered the palace.

Without missing a beat the three teens skidded down the marble hallway and into the throne room. "Papa!" Irisaeva shouted running up to an old man. he had white hair and blue robes on, alone with a gleaming gold crown.

The king embraced his daughter and laughed. "Aeva! Honey! You made it! I thought I'd have to get your tattoo without you," he said jokingly.

The brunette looked up at her father with a smile. "Dad you know you can't get my tattoo for me! It doesn't work that way," she said giggling.

The king patted his youngest daughter on the head. "I know now let's go. I know how much you want ot get to the surface," He stated walking towards a door next to is throne.

Irisaeva bit her lip and twisted her hands. "Umm...papa, I have a favor to ask..."

* * *

Brown eyes looked towards the night sky. Sighing the brunette sat down at the lakes edge and stared at the navy blue colored water. The others were asleep back at hte cabin. Tai sighed and began to talk aloud. "So Kari. It's been a year," he whispered calmly, holding back tears.

He figured since he was alone it was alright to cry, so he did it silently, little did he know someone was watching close by. "I miss you, we all do. But I think T.K misses you the most. He's heartbroken, and hasn't spoken to anyone since your disappearance. He says that you're still alive, but I'm not sure, a year is a long time to be gone and not dead, especially since you were kidnapped," he said brushing away his tears.

He heard a splash and looked to his right. "Who's there?" he shouted standing up.

He waited and saw a bright light a moment later. "Geez.You don't need to yell people are sleeping," a female voice responded.

The brown eyed boy watched as a girl with log brown hair swam over to him. "Hmmm...you must be Taichi kamiya, She talks about you and Takeru takaishi often," the mysterious girl whispered looking him over quickly.

Tai sat down at the girls words and stared at her. "Who are you? And who's she?" he questioned his brows knitting together.

The girl giggled and swam around before stopping in front of Tai. "I am Irisaeva, princess of the water and a digidestined. I know your sister Hikari Kamiya, she's a very good friend of mine," she introduced nodding to the brown eyed male.

Tai looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay. Well Irisaeva, I can believe that you are a digidestined, but knowing my sister and a water princess? I can't really believe that," he replied looking at her.

"Oh?" She countered with a sly grin on her face.

She dove underwater making it perfect for him to see her tail. She resurfaced and laughed at the boys reaction. "You're a-a mermaid!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at her.

Irisaeva nodded and sighed. "Your sister is safe. Don't worry she's in good hands. tomorrow night come here with T.K, but don't tell him why. Kari's not going to know either. They need to catch up," she stated her face turning serious.

Tai looked at her. "Really? H-How?" he asked barely able to hear his own voice.

Irisaeva thought for a moment. "It was about a year ago. There were a couple of thugs with this girl. I was just walking along minding my own business when I ran into her. She needed to get away, so I brought her back to the palace," she explained. "Though she hasn't been able to leave, for a couple reasons. the first; because I wasn't going to just drop her off in the middle of some forest, and second, my eighteenth birthday was a year later, and no one in the kingdom is-or rather was- allowed to leave, it's voodoo," she replied rolling her eyes.

"But now that I am eighteen I can go on land, well above the surface anyway and in water," she said as a side note.

Tai looked at her strangely. Irisaeva sighed and then thought of something. "Hey you have the crest of courage right?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh...yeah so?" he responded getting nervous.

_'I don't like the look in her eyes,'_ he thought as she pulled something off her neck. "Then this is yours. Just put it on and take my hand, It's easier to show someone what I'm talking about rather than explaining it," she said handing him an orange necklace.

He stared down at it in shock. "My crest!"

* * *

Izzy sat up on his computer typing away. He was checking up on the digital world, even though it was safe from any harm. He didn't notice when Mimi sat down next to him. "Whatcha up to Izzy?" she questioned her honey colored hair pulled into a bun.

Her brown eyes looked at the computer screen and she jumped a little when she saw Palmon and Tentomon looking at her. "Oh! Hey Palmon, Tentomon! what's going on?" she asked smiling and waving.

"Oh nothing really the didworld is all calm and peaceful. Izzy was just checking up on us," Palmon stated smiling at her partner.

Mimi sighed. "Well at least there's no trouble in either worlds. You haven't stumbled on any clues as to where Kari might be?" Izzy asked the two digimon.

The two shook their heads and aighed. "Sorry Izzy she's defilantly not in the digiworld," Tentomon answered.

The two teens sighed and Izzy shut off the computer. "I really hope that we never find her body," Mimi whispered looking at hte dark screen.

Izzy looked over at his friend. "But why? If we find her body, or her then we'll know if she really is alive or not," he stated calmly.

the girl suddenly wrapped er arms around his neck and began to sob into his chest. "Izzy! If we don't find her body, it means she's not really dead, and that she could still be alive," She whispered between sobs.

The redhead understood. He wrapped his arms around Mimi and comforted her the best that he could, since he wasn't that used to comforting people. "Mimi, everything will be alright. I promise," he whispered.

* * *

Joe stretched in his bed. He had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom and made his way down the hall, passing the living room as he did so. He could hear Mimi crying and someone else comforting her. When he looked inside he saw Izzy. Shock went through him for a moment before he left the two to talk and went to the bathroom as a smile formed on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing over this vacation, but he was going to need some help...and he knew just who to go to.

"Sora! Sora wake up!" The blue haired male whispered harshly.

He had gone to the bathroom and headed for Sora's room. He started to shake her, but found only pillows in the place where she should have been sleeping. _'That's odd. She would be here, unless...' _he thought trailing off. He heard a rumble in the background and knew that Sora was probably sharing a bed with Matt, those two being the closest.

Sighing he gave up for the evening and returned to his bedroom, noting on the way that Izzy and Mimi were chatting about something.

* * *

**Okay sooo, not all the characters were introduced but I have more to do. I figure draw out the introductions and then BAM! all done eventually.**

**So Tell me what you think, Please.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**SAO: Righty-o I suppose that having chapters one-three posted in one day isn't the greastest thing since I'm not getting replies but the inspiration is just flowing through me right now.**

**Matt: Are You sure it's inspiration and not something else?**

**SAO: Once again Matt I am the one writing the story, are you sure you want to continue.**

**Matt: No.**

**Tai: haha! Matt got pwned.**

**Kari: Tai you are an idiot.**

**Tai: Wha! Kari! You're alive! This is the greatest day of my life!**

**Kari: Of course I'm alive you idiot! It's just a story.**

**SAO: Sora would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Sora: Sure. For a price.**

**SAO: anything.**

**Sora: well...**

**SAO: hmm...I can't make any promises because that'll change the rating, unless I imply it.**

**Sora: good enough for me!**

**Tai: SIREN AURA ONDELETTE DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING FROM IT! Haha beat ya. Now heres what I want to happen.**

**SAO: Fine Tai I'll try. Sorry Sora, maybe next time.**

**Sora: That's okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Tai looked around the underwater city. He was amazed. the girl next to him was holding his hand and bringing him to the palace to meet her father. He didn't really understand why, but he didn't care. The fact that the mermaid next to him could go from a tail to legs made all the fairy tales so meaningless. He noticed that she was wearing all orange and that the crest of courage was tattooed on her chest, where the crest covered up. "So tell me, why do you have the crest of courage tattooed onto your chest?" he asked pointing to the orange tattoo.

Irisaeva's hand went straight to her new tattoo. "It's kinda sorta my crest too. See every child in the royal family gets a crest, it's to start their own household. My brothers and sisters had the other crests. But they died, all of them along with my mother. I was too young to understand, all I knew was that I was the only survivor. At birth we are given the crest that will best suit us when we get older. My oldest brother Korbin, He had Reliability, I could trust him with anything. My sister Tristessa she was love, she married young, but her heart was devoted to him, and his to her. my other sister, Kathilyn had sincerity, she really was sincere. My brother Jayden received friendship, and I was closest to him. His twin, Haily was knowledge, he knew everything there was to know, and continued to research. Light and Hope, they were given to Ava and Tanner. They were always together. I was born last, and I, as you know have the crest of courage," she explained as they entered the throne room. "Daddy! Look! It's Taichi! He's here. I told you he was real," she said stopping in front of an old man.

The man looked at Tai with deep blue eyes. "Hello there. I am Poseidon king of the water. Pleasure to meet you," his voice boomed through the hall.

Tai shrank a little at his voice. "Aeva, leave us for a moment I need to speak with Taichi alone," he said, his voice softer.

Irisaeva nodded and ran out of hte room. When hte king knew that his daughter was in the gardens tending to hte flowers, he turned his attention back to his guest. "Tai. I'd like to ask you a favor. A large favor," Poseidon spoke motioning for the brown haired boy to sit on the throne next to him.

The boy wasn't going to argue. "Anything your Majesty," he replied quietly.

"Irisaeva wants to go up to the surface, but there are a couple things. For one, she doesn't have a place to stay, and two I want her to be watched. If it's not too much trouble, would you please take care of her?" the king asked his eyes full of emotions.

Tai sighed. "I promise King Poseidon that I will take care of your remaining child," he responded determination in his eyes.

The king nodded. "Good, she's in the garden," he stated and then left the teenager standing in place.

* * *

Izzy sighed. Mimi had fallen asleep and they were laying on the couch, his arms around her waist and his back to the couch. "How did I get myself into this?" he whispered closing his eyes and falling asleep.

T.K watched from the shadows as two of his friends fell asleep in each others arm. Shaking his head he left the cabin and to the lake. He hid behind a tree when he heard voices. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" a female voice asked.

The blonde haired male looked around the tree and saw Tai's bushy hair, but not the girl who had spoken. "Yeah. Don't worry. You can stay with us," Tai whispered leaning forward.

T.K tried to listen but the brown haired boy has spoken too quiet for him to hear. Waiting a few minutes, T.K made himself known to his leader. "Tai. Who were you talking to just now?" he asked sitting next to Tai.

Tai looked at the young blonde with a raised eyebrow. " Don't worry about it. Tomorrow you get to meet them. And only you," he said standing.

"I think we should go back. You know before there's a massive panic over where I went again and the group splits up,"

T.K let out a laugh, it had been a long time since he had laughed. '_Why am I laughing? I shouldn't be Kari's not back yet,'_ he thought getting up and brushing himself off. "Yeah let's go,"

* * *

Kari stretched and got out of her bed. Her feet hit the cool wooden floor and for a moment she lost her balance, being used to swimming so often. She changed out of her pajamas and into a spaghetti strap coral shirt and blue shorts. She was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled not turning away from her mirror.

She felt happy today, she didn't know why, but nothing could bring down her joy, she was leaving this place, but as long as she had her new crest with her at all times she could visit anytime she wanted to. "Kari, are you ready to go? the parties about to start!" a blue haired boy announced.

Kari stood up and turned to face one of her new friends. "Ken, I can't believe that this is the last time I'll see you for a while," she said hugging him.

Ken froze for a moment and then hugged back. "what are you talking about? Davis, Cody and I are going with you and Iris," he commented breaking hte embrace.

Kari looked up into Ken's black eyes. "Really?" she whispered a smile creeping onto her face.

Ken nodded and pulled up his sleeve. "See? The crest of Kindness is my tattoo, Davis has friendship on his arm, and Cody has knowledge, so we'll be going with you. Now we should go The parties about to start and we have to be there for our friend," he responded grabbing the females hand.

they ran down the hall together until they entered the ballroom, which was full of people, none of them were dressed in fancy clothes like the usual balls. Kari and Ken found Davis, Irisaeva and Cody, a thirteen year old with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey you two took long enough," Cody said before taking a sip from the cup he was holding.

Irisaeva sighed and rolled her eyes at the boy. She linked arms with Kari and led them away from the the group of boys. "Kari, listen, later, after the birthday speech we're going to sneak out of the party and head up, so stay close to the rest of the group," she whispered making sure no one else heard their conversation. "My father has already said his goodbyes, but I'll be able to visit when I like so it's not a huge deal,"

_'This will work. And I get to spend time with Tai too...wait did I just think that?'_ the princess thought before shaking her head.

* * *

Tai was getting impatient, he wanted to see his sister and Irisaeva. He paced the clearing while T.K sat down at te lakes edge. 'They should be here any second.' he thought looking at the water. He smiled when he saw it glowing, and T.K backing away from the lake. Shielding his eyes he moved next to his companion. When the light faded the two removed their arms from their faces and stared at the people in front of them. Not only were Kari and Irisaeva there, but three boys about Kari's age. Tai immediately recognized them as Cody, Ken and Davis, three of Irisaeva's friends. "Tai! T.K!" Kari shouted throwing herself at the two and hugging them both. "I missed you two so much,"

Tai hugged his little sister and then let go so she could hug T.K. "So you brought an entire army with you I see," Tai commented standing next to the princess.

Irisaeva sighed and hugged Tai. "Not necessarily. Cody has been missing for a year and a half, Ken two, and Davis three. None of them were allowed to leave. But they were all kidnapped by the same people and brought to similar places, all of them having water. Thus I was able to save them," she whispered not wanting to break up the two young teens.

T.K hugged Kari tightly, afraid that she wasn't really there and that she would disappear if he let her go. "I need to breath T.K," Kari stated a smile on her face.

T.K let go of his friend and put his hands on her shoulders. "Kari. I missed you so much. A-and I love you," He admitted blushing.

Kari smiled. "I missed you too T.K, and I love you too," she responded calmly.

T.K kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, hey, hey! Backoff my sister!" Tai yelled raising a fist in the air.

Irisaeva still had her arms around Tai and held him back from killing the young blonde. "Kari, run," the female shouted laughing.

Kari nodded and took T.K's hand and began to run towards the campsite where they stayed. Ken, Cody and Davis followed. "Why are we chasing after them? Wouldn't it be logical to stay with the princess and Tai?" Cody questioned.

Ken looked back at his young friend with an odd expression. "Did you ee the way Tai was looking at the princess? Cody we're going to play matchmaker," Davis shouted before his friend could.

Cody made an 'O' with his mouth and the three continued to run.

* * *

**All right so that's it for now. I may put Yolie in it because I feel a lovely game of matchmaker coming up and ooooh boy you know the pairings. Now Joe Kari and T.K they're going to be the leaders. hope you enjoy.**

SAO

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**SAO: Right so thanks for the replies, Sugarspiral yes you will find out about how her siblings die.**

**Joe: It's not going to be too descriptive is it?**

**Davis: Joe You're alive!**

**Kari: Yes Davis he's alive because he NEVER died. You are impossible to figure out.  
**

**Tai: Can I please say the disclaimer?**

**SAO: I suppose...I also want to do a claimer.**

**Sora: Oh I can do that!**

**SAO: All right Sora first.**

**Sora: Okay, so Siren Aura Ondelette owns the name Irisaeva,she did create it after much thinking.**

**SAO: You know Matt you haven't said much today, would you please say something.**

**Matt: Sora I love yooooou!**

**SAO: You took morphine didn't you.**

**Matt: Yep.**

**Tai: Okay continuing. Siren Aura Ondelette does not own digimon, nor does she own anything to do with it, she does own the plot to bring me back, take me with you.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Sora sighed and sat up in bed. She looked down at the sleeping blond. It had rained again tonight and she didn't want to be left alone with the thunder and lightning striking. She had run into Joe and he had run a plan by her to get Izzy and Mimi together, of course she had agreed and asked Matt to join them, he also agreed.

Getting out of bed she stretched and put on her slippers. She went into the bathroom and quickly showered and changed. She made her way down stairs to the kitchen when she heard voices. She stopped in front of the doorway and stared wide eyed at all the people who were eating the kitchen. Tai, T.K, and Kari were there, which surprised her further but she, shook that off to look at the four newcomers. "Um, could someone explain whats going on around here?" she asked stepping into the kitchen.

Tai stopped eating and went to his auburn haired friend. "Sora! Glad you're up! We will be having some friends stating with us," he answered dragging her over to the table. "Okay, so the blue haired boy is Ken, then the little one there is Cody and finally Davis, they were kids who went missing too! We're gonna drop them off at home today, then go get more food, since we clearly won't be able to last a week after today,"

Sora sat down and stared at all the group, specifically a brown haired girl with orange streaks in it. "What about her?" she questioned pointing to her.

Tai blinked and sat down next to the mysterious girl. "This is Princess Iriseava, she's going to be living with me," he said with a smile.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Okay. And what about Kari? We all thought that you were dead," she whispered as she felt tears prick her eyes.

Kari walked over to her friend and hugged her. "Irisaeva saved us. I've been safe don't worry I'm sorry to worry all of you," she replied crying as well.

The moment was interrupted when Matt stepped into the room with only a pair of boxer on. "Sora you were in bed when I woke up. Why didn't you wake me, I'm starving," he yawned out rubbing his eyes.

Sora blushed. "Um, yeah sorry about that Matt I was going to make breakfast for everyone but apparently we have company," she said her blush fading.

Matt opened his eyes and realized that Sora wasn't the only one in the room and his face heated up. "Oh, sorry I didn't realize that there were other people in the- Kari?" he stated looking at the brunette.

Kari nodded and smiled. "Yeah. What's wrong Matt you seem kinda shocked," Kari confirmed giggling.

Tai stood up. "We'll explain later Matt, when everyone else is awake and done eating. I'm going to take these guys home and go to the mall quickly to get her some clothes and more food of course since we sorta ate like half of the food for the week, sorry Sor," the bushy haired boy said apologetically.

Sora rolled her eye and stood up. "okay, if she's a princess then shouldn't she have clothes like there's no tomorrow?" The auburn haired girl quizzed raising an eyebrow.

"Well I have my own credit card, which I can spend as much as I want, You and Mimi want to come?" Irisaeva asked pulling out a plastic card.

Sora nodded and ran out of the room, completely forgetting her question. "MIMI WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" she yelled before returning to the kitchen. "I think everyone should go, the mall's not far from here, we can take Joe and Tai cars, that should fit everyone,"

Tai scratched his head. "Um, Sora, I only have enough room for five, and Joe brought his parent's car which only seats five, so we're short two seats,"

"Oh hell,"

**X:X:X**

Everyone climbed into their assigned cars and started to go. "Okay so Davis and Cody, you two live in the same building, thus you'll get dropped off first, and Ken you live right down the street so we'll drop you off there after," Tai stated entering the city.

"I've got no problem with that," Davis replied leaning back in his seat.

Cody didn't say anything, but he rested his head so he could sleep. "What are we going to tell our parents? We can't necessarily say that a mermaid rescued us," he questioned calmly.

Ken thought for a moment. "Okay. I say that we tell them that Irisaeva found us on the ground and saved us," he replied looking at the others.

Irisaeva looked back at the younger teen. "Yeah and why exactly would I be walking through the woods alone?" the princess asked facing forward.

"Simple you were taking a romantic walk with your boyfriend of one year," the blue haired boy added a smile growing on his face.

Irisaeva turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who is this imaginary boyfriend that you've invented?" she questioned her eyes narrowing.

Ken gulped but continued. "Tai," he said simply a smile growing on his face.

Irisaeva's face flushed as she face forward and sunk in her seat. "What'd he say?" The brown eyed driver asked never taking his eyes off the road.

"You're my boyfriend for today I guess,"

Tai slammed on the brakes. "WHAT?! Why? Not that I'd mind but-"

He was interrupted when the girl next to him started laughing. "Tai relax. It's just an excuse to make the story more realistic. I mean I wouldn't be able to get all of them back to a safe place by myself. Besides don't you live alone?" she reasoned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah...I see where your going this, now, one more thing are you living with me?"

"Well wasn't that the original idea?" she quizzed smirking.

**X:X:X**

Joe sighed, he was stuck driving Mimi,Izzy, T.K and Kari. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if Mimi and Izzy stopped asking Kari where she was for the past year, what was going on with her and T.K and of course how was she able to survive. He looked in his rear view mirror to see the youngest teens blushing as they tried to explain their relationship. _'I'll have to get their assistance,'_ he thought fixing his glasses.

"Well, I suppose we are officially dating, but we'd like to keep it secret, meaning that we don't want the whole school to know about us," Kari stated glaring at the Mimi.

T.K Shot her a glare too and the girl seemed to understand. "Say no more you two I promise on my crest of sincerity that I will not tell a single classmate about your vacation hook up," she announced a smile on her face.

**X:X:X**

Matt and Sora sat in an awkward silence as they followed the two other cars. They had been magically paired up together 'accidentally' according to Joe and were now mulling over their matchmaking friend. "Why would he pair us together?" Matt finally questioned, though he had made the terrible mistake of telling his blue haired friend that he had a crush on Sora.

Sora shrugged her shoulders. She was sinking lower in her seat as her face turned into a tomato. "I have no idea. But would you rather have someone else?" she whispered sounding disappointed.

Matt glanced over at his most trusted friend and sighed. "No. Of course not. T.K would constantly talk about Kari, same with Kari. I don't know Davis, Ken, Cody or Irisaeva, plus Tai would probably hang me if I took her away from him. Mimi would jabber on and on about the upcoming dance and her date, Izzy would be typing away on his computer, distracting me, and obviously Tai and Joe wouldn't be driving," he admitted.

Sora began to laugh. "Wow you know are friends like the back of your hand!" she exclaimed he laughter dieing down.

The silence that followed was comfortable and was only broken when Matt decided to put the radio on. "So Yama, about the dance that's coming up," Sora began calmly.

Matt looked at the girl as they stopped at a light. "I was wondering, since it's the girls who ask the guys, would you go with me?"

Matt smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't go with anyone else," he said before he turned up the music.

**X:X:X**

Tai sighed as he sat down in the drivers seat and buckled up. It took a total of two hours to explain to the parents how they had found each kid. It was a pain, but they were finally finished and now they could meet up with the others. "Let's never do that again," he said as he started up the car.

"Agreed," The female stated as they drove to the mall.

They arrived and split up into groups, agreeing to meet back in the main lobby in two hours. "I bet the guys are going to play DDR," Mimi announced after their third store.

The other three girls nodded in reply. "So then why don't we show them up? It shouldn't be too hard right?" Irisaeva questioned adjusting her bags.

The girls smiled at each other. "After a few more stores though," Sora replied, knowing Mimi wanted to continue shopping.

"Of course,"

**X:X:X**

"So, Tai, what's going on between you and Irisaeva? I know she's a sea goddess and all, but there's got to be more to it than just that right?"Matt interrogated his best friend poking him in the side.

Tai raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Can't I have a best girl friend? I mean you have Sora, which by the way everyone knows what goes on when there's a thunderstorm," the brunette commented a grin forming on his face.

Matt blushed and turned his attention to his little brother and Izzy, both were currently battling how good their dance moves were. It was strange t find one game that all of the guys played, even Joe played DDR. "Yeah well like you said 'Can't I have a best girl friend?"

Tai rolled his eyes before stepping up onto the platform, Matt taking the other. "Prepare to die!"

* * *

**Okay sooo Yolie won't be introduced for a while. Don't kill me. I haven't decided on characters for Joe, Davis and Cody yet, but they will have someone I promise.**

**Please be kind and after reading review.**

**SAO**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**SAO: Back with another chapter. Woohoo chapter five already! Anyway a notice: I may not be on for a while because I may have the privilege of having the computer in my room taken away at the end of the week. Don't worry I will try and continue updating until then and hopefully finish the story by then.**

**Matt: A moment of silence for the loss of an author.**

**-silence-**

**Matt: Okay so now that that is finished I whip Tai's butt in DDR! Woohoo**

**SAO: Well, actually I never say.**

**Tai: That's because I win.**

**SAO: God you two are impossible. Tai just say the disclaimer so that I can give you the cupcakes I made for you.**

**Tai:OoOo Cupcakes! I reeeeeeeeally like you! You cook for me! anyway: Siren Aura Ondelette does not own digimon, nor does she own anything to do with it, she does own the plot to bring me back, take me with you.**

**SAO: Okay now you may continue reading**

**Tai:-whispers- Check out her profile it has a web address.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Joe sighed. he was tired and wanted nothing to do with the arcade game anymore, so he sat down in a chair nearby. Just when he thought the others were about done the girls walked in. "Hey boys! We have a game for you!" Mimi yelled.

Surprisingly all the girls had no shopping bags, which made the blue haired boy wonder where they were. "What kind of game?"Matt questioned panting.

Tai shook his head to get rid of his sweat. "Yeah what kind of game?"

Irisaeva smiled evilly. "Well, I was thinking. A DDR tournament? Guys versus Girls?" She said innocently.

The girls were smiling also, though none of them were as talented as the boys, the young princess said she had something up her sleeve. "Prodigious! But who will go against who? And the boys have one more person," Izzy stated closing his computer.

Joe shook his head. "I'm done for the day, you guys are even," he responded knowing something was up.

The girls would never challenge the guys to DDR, they know that they'd fail. "Okay. So then here's the order and the pairings. Izzy and Mimi, T.K and Kari, Sora and Matt and Tai and Me," Irisaeva replied her smile never fading.

Everyone looked at her like she was insane. Tai was the best player out of the guys because not only did he play it EVERY chance he got (which was practically every day.) but he was also a soccer star, meaning he had the best eye-foot coordination.

"Iris, are you sure?" Sora questioned her new friend.

The brunette nodded. "Oh yes I'm sure,"

_'She has some secrets of her own, hmm'_ Joe thought looking over the newest installment of their tight group. She seemed to already been dubbed the official leader of the girls, being similar to Tai in personality, at least as far as he gathered so far.

"Let the battle begin!"

**X:X:X**

"You never told me you were good a DDR!" Tai complained as the group left the mall.

Irisaeva smiled and giggled along with the rest of the girls. "What I can't believe is that you guys _lost _to them," Joe commented knowing his friends would have never lost to the girls before.

Tai stuck out his tongue and looked at the four girls in front of him. "So what do we have to do?" he asked the four girls.

Kari walked over to T.K. "Dinner," She stated smiling. "Any kind, but it can only be the two of us,"

Mimi smiled and twirled her hair and looked at Izzy. "I've always wanted to know how to use computers, more than just for typing papers and sending e-mails, think you can help?" she questioned the boy genius.

Izzy blushed and nodded, his laptop in his hands.

All eyes went to Sora, who blushed the deepest you could, and then some. "Oh! I know!" she said before walking up to Matt and whispering in his ear.

Matt's face flushed. "NO! No way in hell Sora," he exclaimed backing away from the girl.

Sora pouted. "Why not Yama? It's not like you live with your parents. Besides you did lose to me," she replied.

The blond sighed and put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, fine,"

Everyone looked at them curiously wanting to know what Sora had asked for, but their attention was turned to the two remaining teens. "YOU HAVE TO DO IT! YOU LOST!" Irisaeva shouted her hands on her head.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR! IF I WIN SURE, BUT WHAT IF YOU WIN AGAIN? THEN WHAT?" The male brunette yelled back pulling at his hair.

"Are you afraid to lose?" Irisaeva taunted a grin on her face.

Tai put his hands to his sides and stared at the girl. "Never. I'm gonna beat you!" he exclaimed.

Irisaeva nodded and then looked over her friends shoulder. "Hi guys whatcha looking at?" she questioned as if they were the one's who were crazy.

They all just sighed. "Let's just get out of here," Joe mumbled heading or his car.

Mimi, Izzy, Kari, and T.K followed him, while Matt and Sora headed towards Matt's car and Tai and Irisaeva went to Tai's. "Damn it. Where are my keys?" he whispered while patting down his pants.

He heard a giggle from behind him and when he turned around he saw his passenger with his keys. "I needed them to drop off our bags, since we have the empty car,"

Tai growled but took the keys and unlocked the car. He buckled up and was about to tell Irisaeva not to take his keys again when he saw the sad look in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" he questioned, his voice soft and full of concern.

Irisaeva looked into Tai's eyes. "I was just thinking. Sure everyone in the group took Kari's return quiet well, but what about the adults? Especially your parents," she whispered breaking eye contact to stare at her hands.

Tai realized what she was getting at, he hadn't really thought about how his parent's would react. He was used to strange things happening that it was ordinary for him, and the other digidestined. "Well, Mimi did scream when she saw Kari, thinking it was her ghost, Izzy fainted- oddly- and Joe just wanted to do an autopsy to make sure it was Kari's body. If my parents are worse than that, I don't know what the worlds come to," He replied starting up the car.

He watched as the girl began to laugh. "That's true. But should we really wait the week out before telling them?" She asked once her laughter had died down.

"Of course!" Tai exclaimed as he began driving. " Once we get Kari back home my parents are going to be really overprotective of her she won't be able to go anywhere, might as well let her have some freedom,"

"That's a good point,"

**X:X:X**

"Why the hell do you want to move in with me anyway?" Matt questioned as they got onto the highway.

Sora shrugged. "Well I would move in with Tai, but Irisaeva is going to be livign with him apparently, and your apartment is nicer anyway. I can pay rent too. I need to get out of my moms house," The auburn haired girl pleaded.

Matt sighed. "Why do you need to get out of your house?" He was slightly afraid of the answer.

"She brings home a different guy every night, need I say more?" Sora answered.

Matt nodded his head. "Got it,"

**X:X:X**

"Sooooo, Joe Have your eyes on any girls lately?" Mimi questioned.

She was in the front seat while T.K, Izzy and Kari were in the back talking quietly about the digital world. Joe sighed. "No Mimi. What about you don't you have a date for that dance that's coming up?" he inquired hoping to get all attention off of him.

He was successful, not in a good way though. "No! If I had a date I would be talking all about them! Hmph!" Mimi shook her head as the entire car went silent.

Kari looked at her friend. "Well Mimi. Who do you want to go with?" the brunette asked a rasied eyebrow showing her curiousity.

Mimi blushed and turned around. "Oh, well um, I'd rather not say," she responded.

Joe smirked at this response. _'Really must be because they're in the car with us.'_ he thought.

It was unusual for him to be playing matchmaker, but that's why the whole plan he has will work perfectly. _'Not only will I get Mimi and Izzy together, but I'll get Sora and Matt to finally realize how much they truly need each other.'_ With that thought he happily turned on the radio.

* * *

**Okay soooo next chapter I'm hopefully focusing on Matt/Sora and Izzy/Mimi. and Joe of course since he is the matchmaker in my story.**

**Reviews wanted!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**SAO: Alright! Chapter 6! It's amazing what boredom and a simple idea can do.**

**Matt: OR not do.**

**SAO: I lied about focusing on sorato in this chapter, in fact I'm starting to think that a Sorato is useless.**

**Matt: I take it back! Please don't leave me alone.**

**SAO: You've become a little _too_ dependent.**

**Matt: So? That's bad why?**

**SAO: Just means you really love Sora-chan!**

**Sora: Can we just start the chapter already this is embarrassing.**

**Kari: Right Tai would you?**

**Tai: Siren Aura Ondelette does not own digimon, nor does she own anything to do with it, she does own the plot to bring me back, take me with you.**

**Mysterious voice:-whispers- Check out her profile it has a web address.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Sora sat down on Matt's bed. Shaking her blond friend awake she flinched as a bolt of lightning lit up the room. "Wha?" The half sleeping Matt questioned one eye open.

Sora pouted and then clung onto the blond as a thunder clapped in the background. "Yama, can I sleep with you again?" she asked cuddling up closer her friend.

Mat yawned and nodded. They settled down in his bed, his arms wrapped around Sora's waist and his back was pressed against the wall. "I think there might be more than just you not liking thunder storms. Do you possibly like sleeping with me?" he whispered in her ear, his voice was ruff and it made the girl thankful that there was no light because a blush had appeared on her face.

Instead of answering Sora snuggled in as close as possible and sighed. She didn't know why, but whenever Matt's arms were around her, or he was near her, she felt safe, at home, and happy. She felt Matt's breath on her neck and she smiled softly before slowly falling into a deep sleep, unaware that she was being watched.

**X:X:X**

Mimi snuck down the hallway, only stopping once to spy on Sora and Matt. _'OoO. That girls in trouble tomorrow!'_ she thought before stifling a giggle.

Continuing on, she stumbled over something and started to fall, but she never hit the floor. "Huh?" she whispered.

Looking up she saw Izzy with his arms around her. "Are you alright Mimi?" he asked his face a tint of pink.

Mimi blushed and nodded before getting on her knees. Izzy sat down next to her and watched her. "What are you doing up so late? I'd think you'd be tired with all that shopping today," he commented concern written on his face.

Mimi sighed. "I couldn't sleep, there's so much on my mind! The dance, What I'm going to wear, who I'm going with-it can't just be anyone you know I have to make a statement- how we're getting there, all that," she replied looking at the floor.

Izzy's blush grew deeper. "Mimi, I was wondering..." he trailed off biting on his lip.

He didn't understand, all his calculations came out that he could ask her out anyway and she would say either yes or no, so why was it so hard to just ask her the question?

Mimi was looking at him intently. Taking a deep breath he tried again. "Mimi would you like-" he was cut off when the door next to them opened.

Irisaeva looked at the two teens on the floor and then shook her head. "Sorry," she mumbled before walking towards the guys' bedrooms.

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "What were you going to ask me Koukun?" she asked standing up.

Izzy stood up and realized that he was exactly one point five inches taller than her, without the spiky hair.

"Nothing, why don't we have a snack in the kitchen?" he questioned.

Mimi nodded. _'I didn't calculate being interrupted, hmm,'_ he thought as he followed the now pink haired girl down to the kitchen.

**X:X:X**

Irisaeva knocked on Tai's door before entering and closing the door quietly behind her. "Tai?" she whispered her arms were wrapped around her waist.

Tai didn't answer. A Loud clap of thunder sounded right above them and then a flash of lightning. Irisaeva screamed and jumped onto Tai's bed, waking him up. "What? What's wrong?" he asked when he had come to his senses.

Irisaeva clung tightly to Tai, her arms were crapped around his chest and her head was resting against it. "Don't let him get me," she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tai sat up completely and brought Iris into his lap. "Who's going to get you?" he whispered gently in her ear.

Irisaeva sighed and wiped away her tears. "Gabriel. H-he murdered my brothers and sisters, and my mom," she whispered looking at her hands. "But his real target has been me,"

Tai looked at the girl. "Why is he after you?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Some stupid prophecy! It says that the youngest child of Triton will defeat the great fallen angel Gabriel. Of course it begin thousands of years old, it's in damn riddles," she explained rolling her eyes.

"My father wanted me to come here to keep me safe, but well I've never actually experienced a thunder storm..."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "So that's why you thought it was Gabriel," Tai stated.

Irisaeva nodded and sniffed. "Don't worry, we'll all help you," he said resting his head on top of hers.

"Can I stay here with you?" The female whispered.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, get some sleep," he replied laying the both of them down.

Iris snuggled up close to Tai and breathed in his sent. "Thanks," she whispered.

Tai smiled as he felt the girl relax in his arms, and then he too fell asleep.

**X:X:X**

Mimi sat at the counter while Izzy made them hot chocolate. He set a mug down in front of Mimi before going to the refrigerator a pulled out a bowl of sliced fruit. "I hope you don't mind fruit," he whispered not wanting to wake anyone else up.

Mimi shook her head. "It's fine really Koukun!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

Izzy smiled nervously. "Mimi, would you like-" He began.

"Oh! Hey Izzy! Hey Mimi! I just came down here to get some bottled water," T.K whispered with a smile.

The young blond grabbed two waters and left. Izzy groaned and let his head hit the counter top. "Izzy what's wrong? What were you going to ask me?" The pink haired girl questioned concerned.

Izzy lifted himself off the counter. "Wilyougotothedancewithme?" he asked really fast to make sure no one could interrupt.

Mimi looked at him while she made sense of the message, when she did she simply stared blankly at him. "I-I understand you saying no, it's just that-"

He never finished his sentence because he was attacked by the female. "I was wondering when you'd ask!" she exclaimed.

Izzy blushed and sighed. That was not an easy task for him.

* * *

**As promised you've found out what happens to Iris' siblings, kinda I didn't explain too much because both of them are too tired to comprehend any more information than the simple stuff. ANd also it's mostly focused on Koumi and Sorato.**

**Reviews please?**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**SAO: Chapter 7 is up! If I'm not on for a while...it's because my mommy lived up to her threat of takign away my computer at the end of the week.**

**Matt: Awe that's such a shame.**

**SAO: Um. was that sarcasm?**

**Matt: N-no...**

**Tai: Siren Aura Ondelette does not own digimon, nor does she own anything to do with it, she does own the plot to bring me back, take me with you.**

**Mysterious voice:-whispers- Check out her profile it has a web address.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Oh get another picture of them Kari," a voice whispered, the smile evident in their voice.

Sora groaned and got closer to Matt as she felt cool air pass over her. She heard a flash and her eyes opened up knowing that someone was in the room. She sat straight up and glared at the two teens. T.K and Kari jumped and ran out of the room, cameras in hand. She would have followed them, but was too tired, that plus Matt was holding onto her tightly. "Yama," she whined burying her face into the crook of his bare neck.

Matt let out a moan. "What?" he mumbled pulling the girl closer to him, unconsciously.

Sora let out a breath, making Matt get goosebumps down his back. "Your little brother and his girlfriend were taking pictures of us!" she exclaimed, it was muffled because of how she was positioned.

Matt sighed. "So?" he asked still not registering the problem.

"We look a little suspicious in the position we're in. Do you really want to be blackmailed?" she questioned calmly.

Matt's eyes shot open and he bolted out of the bed. He chased down his brother and Kari, and watched them delete all of the pictures of Him and Sora.

On his way back to his room he noticed that Tai's bedroom door was open a crack. He looked inside and saw a fully dressed Irisaeva standing in front of the sleeping form that was Tai. "Tai wake up!" she yelled stomping her foot on the ground. The bushy haired brunette didn't budge. Matt sighed and walked into the room. "He won't wake up, he's going to be asleep til noon," he stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Irisaeva turned around and smiled at the blond. "Oh yeah wanna bet?" she questioned slyly.

"Sure," he replied looking at his fingers.

"two hundred says he wakes up in the next five minutes," she said holding out her hand.

Matt laughed and shook it. "Done,"

Irisaeva smiled and turned around. She cupped her hands around the sleeping boys ear and whispered something to him. The next thing Matt knew tai was sitting straight up in bed. "Those pancakes are MINE!" he exclaimed before jumping out of the bed.

Matt watched his friend bolt out of the room, before turning his attention to the brunette female. " Ah the ways to a man's heart!" she exclaimed calmly.

"You owe me two hundred dollars mattie-poo," she teased a smile on her face.

Matt growled. "Don't worry you'll get it,"

He stormed out of the room and into his, where Sora was waiting. Sitting on the edge of the bed he put his head in his hands and sighed. "Something wrong?" Sora asked massaging his shoulders and moving down his back.

It was normal for him to get massages from Sora since she was always sharing a room with him, she felt it was the least she could do. He let out a moan, it felt nice getting the knots out of his back from the band, and his brother and well everything. "Just stressed," he replied.

X:X:X

Izzy entered the kitchen and was shocked by the sight. Tai was sitting at the kitchen table eating, it wasn't an odd sight seeing Tai eat, it was just that around him was a mass amount of all the breakfast items one could think of. "Oh Mhehy MIshie! Wansh shome foood?" Tai questioned his mouth full of pancakes.

"Irisaeva made them! They taste amazing! You can have everything except the pancakes!" he added after swallowing.

Izzy grabbed two plates and piled them both with food, all different and then grabbed forks before turning to leave. "Hey Izzy man I didn't think you had it in you," Tai stated in a serious tone.

Izzy looked over his shoulder. "Had what in me?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

Tai laughed. "Being able to eat THAT muich food of course!" the brunette exclaimed laughing harder.

Izzy shook his head before leaving, making it impossible to hear what the leader of their tight knit group added. "But for really asking her out," he whispered looking down at his plate he wasn't sure how much longer he could take being around a house full of couples.

Izzy entered his bedroom to find Mimi laying on his bed listening to his ipod. "Hey I brought food. I wasn't sure what you'd want so I just grabbed a bunch of stuff," he said as his pink haired girlfriend took the headphones out of her ears.

"Oh goody! Thanks Koukun!" she exclaimed getting up.

She grabed a plate of food and a fork before sitting on the bed again. "I was just thinking, there's only two more days until we go back home. I was hoping to see Irisaeva's home," Mimi stated sadly. "I mean she claims to be a mermaid, but she seems accustomed to walking. The only two people who've seen her home are Tai and Kari, and neither of them are talking. It's so frustrating!"

Izzy sat down next to Mimi and looked at her. "Maybe she doesn't want us to know yet, or we have to earn her trust in some way. I'm sure she'll eventually let us see where she lives," he reasoned a smile on his face.

Mimi nodded. "You're absolutely right Izzy," with that she began to eat.

X:X:X

"T.K! T.K where are you!" Iris shouted through the large cottage.

She sighed and sat down in the living room. Everyone had gone to the lake to have a picinic except for two people, T.K and Tai. Currently she was searching for the younger blonde to get him to join his unoffical girlfriend at the picinic. She knew that the idea was Joe's doing since he had everything ready for the picinic when everyone was up. She shook her head knowing that he was trying to get Izzy and Mimi together, T.K and Kari, and possibly Matt and Sora. She rested her head in her hand and sighed again.

A moment later a T.K's fisher cap head popped into the door frame. "You were looking for me?" he questioned sitting next to her.

Irisaeva nodded and sat up straight. "How much did Kari tell you...about where I come from?" she asked putting her hand in her pocket.

T.K shrugged. "She didn't tell me much, just that it was a beautiful place," he replied calmly looking at the opposite wall.

Irisaeva smiled. "Well you'll be able to see it too someday," she whispered pulling out the crest of hope. "It's you're crest, but now you can come with me to my home,"

T.K took the crest and quickly put it on. He tucked it into his shirt and stood up. "You don't have to explain. Kari told me about the crests," he stated calmly.

He held out his hand for the girl. "Come on. Let's go to the picinc,"

Irisaeva shook her head. "I've got to get Tai first. go ahead without me," she commented standing on her own.

T.K nodded. "Yeah he's been kind of down since everyone is pretty much together. ANd I think Joe is the mastermind behind it all," T.K whispered even though there was no need.

Irisaeva smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think the ony two who haven't figured out that they like each other are Matt and Sora," she stated before putting her hands on her hips. "And you need to ask Kari out,"

T.K laughed and took off. "I'll be at the picinic," he shouted before slamming hte door.

Irisaeva laughed and started searching the cottage again, only this time for a bushy haired brunette.

* * *

**Hahaha! I have completed this chapter! Okay so I have to convince my mom to give me back the keyboard and mouse, since I start school in four days -- so I may not have another chapter up for a few days. And I'm sorry for the delay! I had writers block for a few days and finally got the chance to write down what I thought of.**

**Read and respond! Please and thank you!**

**SAO**


	8. Chapter 8

**SAO: I'm sorry if I don't update much after this I don't have a keyboard or mouse to use (my mom took them away four days before school starts)**

**Matt:That sucks now how am I going to look at pictures!**

**SAO:Yes it's soooo depressing.**

**Matt: It is! I mean they have yaoi of Tai and me so wrong! We're best friends people not lovers! The only person I love is Sora! So please no more yaoi!**

**Tai: You're just mad because you're always the bitch.**

**Matt: Tai, I'm this close to strangling you.**

**Tai: Yeah riiiiiiiiiiight. Siren Aura Ondelette does not own digimon, nor does she own anything to do with it, she does own the plot to bring me back, take me with you.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

The loft. Of all the places she looks and he's in the loft. It was roomy and was pretty much a game room so getting rid of stress was simple. She found him on the couch watching soccer. "And why aren't_ you_ at the picinic?" she questioned sitting down next to him.

Tai frowned and ignored her. "You know ignoring someone isn't very polite," Irisaeva stated pouting.

Tai sighed and threw down the remote. "It's just that everyone is getting together! Izzy and Mimi aren't going to be breaking up any time soon. In fact I think they're soul mates! Just like Sora and Matt those two are just to stupid to see it! and Kari and T.K! They're a match made in heaven! Joe has a girlfriend back home, she went to her parent's for vacation though, and it's just me all by myself," he exclaimed.

Irisaeva sighed. She picked up a pillow and placed it in her lap. "Lay down," she commanded.

Tai did as he was told, his head on the pillow. Irisaeva began playing with his hair a small smile on her lips. "Tai, you've had girlfriends before, Izzy hasn't, T.K hasn't, Matt sure as hell hasn't. Sure Mimi's has had a LOT of boyfriends but, she's always had her eye on Izzy," she said calmly.

Tai looked at the girl. "How do you know all this?" he asked intertwining his hands over his chest.

Irisaeva smiled. "Kari," she replied simply.

Tai nodded in understanding. "Anyway. what I'm trying to say is that they all put up with your lovey-dovey displays. Which I heard what all you're relationships have been based on by the way, so you should put up with theirs. Besides, the only ones offically together are Mimi and Izzy, you really have nothing to worry about. And when the time comes you'll find the right girl,"

Tai sat up and stared at the girl. "You. Are. Insane," he responded a grin plastered on his face.

Irisaeva shrugged. "Eh? That's what I'm here for," she giggled and stood up. "Come on let's go party hard! we only have a couple more days before we have to go back,"

Tai sighed and stood up. "You win let's go,"

X:X:X

"It's a brilliant idea think!" Mimi's high pitched voice shouted in the woods.

Everyone had their hands over their ears due to the high pitched sound that was Mimi's voice. "No you don't think it's a brilliant idea," Tai joked sitting down on the large blanket Joe had packed.

Irisaeva sat down next to him with a smile. "So, what are you guys up to?" she asked curiously.

Mimi opened her mouth to say something but it was covered by Izzy. "Well we were thinking since Kari hasn't been home in a while, we should go back tomorrow instead of Saturday night," he covered.

The two looked at each other and then at their friends. "Right. does that include setting me and Tai up?" Irisaeva questioned jokingly.

The group shook their heads. "No! Tai may already have a girlfriend in mind right Tai?" Matt butted in.

Tai thought for a second. "Oh, you're talking about Misa right?" he began. "Nope. She's a stalker, slut and rude. She only wants sex, and I'm not looking for that in a relationship,"

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Woah, woah, woah! Hold the phone. Tai all your other relationships have always been based on sex, and now suddenly you don't want it?" Joe asked pushing his glasses onto his face.

Tai nodded. "It gets rather boring when you try and talk to a girl and they only want ot kiss you to death. Anyway let's please talk about something else,"

Kari smiled at her brother's response. "Hey guys, the digiworld is in trouble," T.K stated lifting his head.

He had been looking at the computer talking to patamon while the others talked. "I'll leave you to be. I'm going to go for a swim," Irisaeva stated standing up.

Tai grabbed her arm. "Woah! You're a digidestined aren't you? So you should stay here with us," he said quickly.

Their eyes locked and Irisaeva looked away. "Tai. Please. I may know what happened, just don't go into the digital world just yet," she whispered.

"Iris,"

He let go of her arm reluctantly and watched her walk away. "Damn Tai. No wonder you don't want Misa," Matt joked when Irisaeva was gone.

Tai shot his friend a glare. "Shut up! There's nothing going on," he replied knowing where his friend was going.

Matt put his hands up in defense. "Hey man I didn't say anything,"

Everyone watched and sweatdropped. "Guys we have a crisis in the digital world so could you please stop fighting?" Sora piped up.

Matt and Tai sighed and nodded their heads. "Alright," They mumbled.

Everyone turned to the computer. "I say we go," Mimi stated as she began to pull out her digivice.

Tai grabbed her arm and looked at her. "Iris said not to go. She probably wants to check something first," he said harshly.

Everyone looked at him. He was right, but hte way he said it was what startled them. " Yoooooouuuuu whoooooooo! Guys! Guys lookie down here!" Irisaeva's voice sounded through the computer.

Everyone looked down and stared at her blankly. "How did you get there so fast?" Matt questioned raising an eyebrow and situating himself in front of the computer.

Irisaeva shrugged and looked at them. "If you want you can come in. It's going to be dangerous though. Not like the first time," she commented.

Tai let go of Mimi's arm and sighed. "Why the hell didn't you want us to go in first? You could have gotten hurt!" His anger started to kick in.

Irisaeva sat on the ground and locked gazes with Tai. "Tai. I'm fine. Renamon and patamon were with me the entire time," she relpied as two digimon enter the screen.

One was a patamon, but not T.K's it had a red bangle around his front paws. The second digimon was a fox and had purple sleeves with ying-yangs on them. "Two digimon?! You got two digimon?" Tai exclaimed.

Irisaeva blushed. "Kind of. Renamon is my original digimon. Patamon joined us later. He can't digivolve," she said biting her bottom lip.

Everyone stared at her with open jaws. "Come on! I need to show you guys something!" The princess exclaimed standing up and brushing off her bottom.

Everyone pulled out their digivices and warped into the digiworld.

* * *

**Authors note**

**I FINISHED! anyway tell me whatcha thiiiiiiiiink. Kisses! haha.**

**SAO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SAO: Sorry for the late updates! My domputer literally died! and when it started working...my INTERNET DIED! So everything is dieing around me I hope you can forgive me.**

**Matt:Aww I feel sooooo bad.**

**SAO:remember I control yooooou!**

**Matt: Ummm nevermind!**

**Tai: hahahaha**

**Matt: Tai, I'm this close to strangling you.**

**Tai: Yeah riiiiiiiiiiight. Siren Aura Ondelette does not own digimon, nor does she own anything to do with it, she does own the plot to bring me back, take me with you.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Once everyone was on their feet and in a circle they looked at the water princess. "Okay, so miss water princess, what is going on?" Mimi questioned putting her hands on her hips.

Irisaeva sighed and looked at the pink haired girl. She understood why she was mad and everyone was suspisious of her. "My mother, Amphitrite was killed by an enemy of my father. Along with the rest of my family. He wants to kill me and well, when my mother died the digital world was opened to humans," she began explaining.

She turned on her heel and began walking towards the woods. "She was a gaurdian of the digital world, and a creator. I was to inherit her job when I was old enough. All of my brothers and sisters were to get a specific job to carry out. Since their deaths though, I've been watched non stop for safety precautions,"

They came to a clearing and the girl sat on her butt. She watched as the others made a circle around her and stare at her intently. "The man who killed my family knows I'm a digidestined and wants to take over both the human and digital world. The only way he can do that is by killing me before I can kill him," she finished looking at the ground.

Tai stared at her. He knew that the girl was telling the truth, her eyes said it all. "Then we'll help you. It's what friends do," He whispered meeting her gaze.

"Thanks,"

Mimi stood up anger still on her face. "Well I for one DON'T consider her a friend! She's been nothing but trouble since she got here," The pink haired female shouted her hands clenched.

Izzy stood up and took Mimi by the wrist and dragged her away from the group. "Just give me a second," he said calmly.

Everyone nodded not wanting to ask what was going on. "So why is it dangerous in the digital world?" Sora asked, she was sitting in Matts lap.

"You know for two people who aren't seeing each other, you're REALLY close," Tai muttered.

Irisaeva stifled a giggle. "Well he's living in the digital world and has a loyal army, and it's growing stronger everyday," Kari interjected looking around the group.

Renamon was sitting in a tree behind Irisaeva to make sure no one was attacked. "It's even stronger now. He's got Tyrannomon with him. Not all of them, but most," she added jumping down from her spot and next to Irisaeva.

Patamon looked at Renamon and then settled into Irisaeva's lap, curling up into a ball and falling alseep. "All this talk is making me tired," he whispered before a light snore emitted from his body.

Smiling the princess stroked the sleeping digimon's back to sooth him. "Renamon. Can you find the other digidestines digimon? You told me that Agumon and Gabumon were taken by Gabriel, but find the other's and bring them here. He can't detect this place. It's too close to water," She commented staring at the grass in front of her.

Renamon nodded. "It could take a day or so, but I can do it," she stated before taking off.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGUMON AND GABUMON HAVE BEEN TAKEN!" Matt and Tai shouted at the girl.

Sighing Irisaeva stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping digimon. "They were taken to his palace. There's nothing we can do until all the others are brought here," She responded biting her bottom lip.

"Matt calm down. Gabumon's strong he'll be okay until we get there," T.K soothed holding his older brother's shoulder to keep him from injuring Sora or himself.

Tai was another story, he was standing up glaring at Irisaeva. "You should have told us before! What if he torments them! Then what!?" he exclaimed pulling at his hair.

Kari was standing mext ot her brother, but had no idea what to say or do. "Tai. Gabriel doesn't torture those he takes bad living conditions and food, but he doesn't torture them... unless they somehow disobey him. Agumon and Gabumon were taken earlier today. It takes a day to reach Gabriel's palace from where they were and rushing head first into battle wouldn't be smart since none of you have your partners. What good would it do to fight without any strength at all?" Irisaeva whispered calmly.

"But you have Renamon and Patamon. Can't you just have them digivolve and bust them out?" the brunette questioned shaking his head miserably.

"It's not that simple. Renamon is the only one of the two of them that can digivolve. Patamon can't yet," she stated. "I'm sorry,"

* * *

Izzy dragged Mimi away from the rest of the group, followed closely by Joe. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" The pink haired girl screamed.

Izzy sat on the ground next to her and Joe sat on the opposite side. "Mimi, sit," Izzy commanded.

Mimi blinked at the boys authority and did as she was told. "She's lot almost her entire family and you think she might still be hurting from their deaths?" Izzy stated bluntly.

"Yeah. How would you feel if your parents died? She's lost her mom and siblings. Not only that but her life is at stake. And if you haven't noticed she's more concerned about the digital and human world than her own life," Joe added fixing his glasses.

Mimi looked at the two of them and sighed. "It's just. I was hoping things wold go back to normal after our last encounter. I really wanted to be a teenager! And now that has to be put on hold so that I can save the digital world and some stranger!" she exclaimed before putting her forehead in her hands. "THis is all just too much!"

Izzy frowned. "But you'll be saving both the digital and real world. IF you don't then you really won't have a normal life," Izzy explained standing.

He held out his hand to her. "What do you say? Give it a shot?"

Sighing Mimi took his hand and allowed him to pull her up right. Joe stood behind the two of them and slowly snuck away and back to the others. "Sooo. Meems is all better," he said standing near a tree.

"Joe why are you standing in the shade?" Matt questioned arching an eyebrow.

"I'll burn. I didn't bring any sunscreen and the stuff I did put on has worn off," he stated.

Everyone shook their heads at him. "There's not much we can do until Renamon rounds up the others. We should head home," Tai said breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Joe replied.

"I'l explain on the way," Sora offered smiling.

* * *

**I finished! Woot! Ok sooooo in the next chapter they're going home. I cut their vaca short! I need to speed this story up and get into some action! I may lose interest in writing it if I don't. Any who, Comment!! good or bad welcome!**

**SAO**


	10. Chapter 10

**SAO: Hey! Chapter 10! woot! sooooooooo this chappy there going to be home heehee I know evil.**

**T.K: I won't ever see Kari again! WHY!?**

**SAO:You need to calm down loverboy. I never told you what was going to happen.**

**T.K: Yeah but in a previous chapter you said she was going to be locked up forever!**

**SAO: --' I'm the writer T.K the story is going to go my way, not yours.**

**T.K: So you're not going to lock her up!**

**SAO: I never said that.**

**Kari: So I am going to be locked up in my house?**

**T.K and Kari: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Tai: Ok, so while the two babies cry I'm gonna kick off this story: Siren Aura Ondelette does not own digimon, nor does she own anything to do with it, she does own the plot to bring me back, take me with you.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Crash!!

Yelling was heard throughout the large cottage, as everyone packed to go. Izzy and Mimi were loading stuff into the cars, Kari and T.K were bringing the packed bags out of the house, while Matt, Sora, adn Joe emptied the fridge. Everyone stopped what tey were doing when they heard another crash.

Loooking up at the top of the cottage they heard a girly scream and then footsteps running around the house. "TAI! GET BACK HERE!!" Irisaeva screamed holding a bucket of water above her head.

She was dry, which perplexed everyone since she was holding the bucket. "NO WAY! YOU'LL DROP THE BUCKET ON ME!" The brunette shouted.

"THAT'S THE POINT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Everyone crowded around the two arguing teens and raised an eyebrow. Tai was crouched on the ground with his hands over his head, and his back against a tree. "I didn't mean to look through your underwear drawer. I'm sorry," he stated.

Irisaeva rolled her eyes and poured the water on the male. "DAMN WOMAN! THAT IS COLD!" He shouted as he stood up and danced around.

"That's the idea,"

Matt started cracking up, having ot hold his stomach from laughing so hard. "Tai! You. Look.Rediculous!" he stated falling to the ground.

Growling the brunette stood up and went over to his best friend. "Matt, give me a hug," he said innocently.

The blonde shuddered before standing up and running away. Tai was about to chase after him when a hand grabbed his arm. "Tai chill out. We still need to pack your stuff," Irisaeva stated quietly.

Tai looked at the girl and how innocent she looked. "And I can go through _your_ panties!" she exclaimed with a grin.

She let go of his arm and started running toward the cottage. Tai registered what she was saying and started after her.

Sora sighed and shook her head. "MATT! IT'S SAFE HE'S BACK INSIDE!" she screamed before rubbing her temples, this was going to be a long day.

Mimi walked up next to her best friend and rocked back and forth on her heels. "You know, those two are kinda cute together dont'cha think?" she questioned slyly.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Explain while we pack. And make sure Joe doesn't find out, you know how easy it is to get answers out of him," she whispered picking up a bag.

Mimi giggled and followed her friends example. "OKkay so here's what we do..."

**_X:x:X_**

Joe sat down next to Izzy and watched the boy type. "How can you sit in front of that thing all day?" he quizzed frustrated.

Izzy shrugged. "I don't know. It's either be in front of this or help Mimi with something and wind up in a make out session, which would you prefer?" he relpied looking away from the srceen.

A beeping noise emitted from it shortly after and the two turned their attention on it, forgetting thier conversation. "Prodigious!"

Joe sighed and bowed his head. "I don't understand any of this computer programming stuff please explain,"

Izzy pointed to the screen excited. "This program just swept the entire digital world! I created it so that if something came up we'd know about it and be able to locate it. It's only suppose to find disturbances, not land marks, but look at this," he said typing away and pulling up a map of the digital world. "right by the south coast there's a new land mass and it's growing fast,"

Joe looked at he screen and adjusted his glasses. "Well that's never good,"

**_X:x:X_**

"TAAAAAAIIIIIIII!! I don't want to go home! Mom and dad are going to kill me!" Kari whined as they pulled into the driveway.

The two brunettes unbuckled and got out of hte car, Kari following close behind. cowaring behind her brother she flinched at the doorbell. "Kari would you chill out. It's just mom and dad," Tai stated rolling his eyes.

Kari took a deep breath and stood up straight as the door opened. "Tai! How've you been! It's been so long since we've seen you. And who might this be?" Mrs. Kamiya questioned softly.

"Mom This is my new roommate Irisaeva. She's going to move in with me tomorrow," Tai replied happily.

Irisaeva bowed slightly and smiled. "It's a pleasure. I have something for you. I think you lost it a long time ago," she said gently grasping Kari's hand.

Kari took a step forward and pushed past Tai and Irisaeva. Mrs.Kamiya stared at her daughter as tears formed in both their eyes. "Mommy!" the young brunette exclaimed hugging her mother.

Mrs.Kamaya clung to the girl and let her tears flow down her cheeks. "My baby! My sweet little baby!" She whispered pulling the girl in tighter.

"mom! It's nice to see you again, but I need to breath," the cinnamon eyed girl squeezed out.

Mrs.Kamiya let go of the girl and smiled, the tears going down her face. "Where did you find her?"

Irisaeva bit her lip. "Lady Kamiya, something terrible is going to happen if we don't hurry," Irisaeva stated her arms linked together behind her back.

Mrs. Kamiya stared at the girl. "Princess...Iris?" she whispered gasping.

Irisaeva nodded as she wrapped an arm around Tai's.

The male looked from one to the other and raised an eyebrow. He noted that his sister had the same expresion on her face. "What's going on?"

**_X:x:X_**

_Meanwhile..._

_Matt and Sora sat down on the couch in Sora's home. They had picked out multiple movies and were going to watch them through the night. "So when do you want to move in?" The blonde rockstar questioned as the movie started playing. _

_Sora shrugged. "I don't know. When's the best time for you?" she replied her eyes staring at the screen._

_Matt looked at the girl. "Well, I don't have band practice next week, so I could help you move your stuff out of here," he said a smile on his delicate lips._

_Sora looked at him and smiled. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I could do it all myself, and force Tai to help me," she responded giggling._

_Matt rolled his eyes and let out a snort. "good luck with that. He's going to be spending all his time with Iris,"He stated putting an arm around the redheads shoulder._

_Sora nodded. "True, so I guess I'm stuck with you to help me,"_

_There was a smash from the kitchen, startling the two teens. They got up and rushed over to the door. Flicking hte lights on, the two saw Sora's mother on the tiled floor. "I'm sorry Sora. But did you say Iris, as in Irisaeva?" the woman questioned looking up at her daughter._

_Sora and Matt nodded. "Yeah what about her?"_

_She stood up and mutter something under her breath that sounded something like:'Trouble's coming,' but the two couldn't hear her._

_"Follow me. We have to get to Tai's,"_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note:**

**I finished I finished, woot,woot!**

**hahaha. tell me whatcha think please. OoOo what is up with the adults knowing who Iris is? And why are they making such a big deal of it?? Next chapter explains all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tai: Siren couldn't be here today sooooo I'm in charge of writing the story and keeping order among the group.**

**T.K: We're all going to die.**

**Joe: Very good T.K not like that wasn't obvious.**

**Izzy: He was just stating his thoughts, that's all.**

**Joe: well he's kind of negative.**

**Izzy: true.**

**T.K: well at least Tai being in charge means Kari won't be locked up.**

**Tai: What are you talking about? Kari is soooo not getting out of that house now that I'm in charge.**

**SAO:-walks into the room- Tai get off the computer. Now.**

**Tai: Sirenauraondelettedoesnotowndigimonbutshedoesowntheplotofthestorybringmebacktakemewithyou.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! Be kind and rewind! How do you know her?" Tai exclaimed walking into his parents house.

The mother and daughter were looking at each other, glad to get things back to normal. Mrs. Kamiya took a deep breath and turned to her son. "Tai. I'm sorry. I should have told you. Your parents...and the other digidestined parents are part of the court of Krazen," Irisaeva whispered looking at the floor. "They're..."

smiled softly at the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay I'll explain,"

Irisaeva nodded and walked into the house. She found the couch and sat down, an awkward tension filling the air. Tai sat down next to her and put an arm on the back of the couch, behind Irisaeva. "Okay, so, Tai, Kari. I know Princess Irisaeva, because of the court, yes, but also because I'm a close friend of the kings. In fact we're nobles in the underwater world," the parent began explaining as the three teens watched her.

"Why don't we live there then?" Kari asked crossing her arms and legs on the couch.

"Because of the suitors,"

Irisaeva looked at her hands. "Irisaeva, has to get married by her nineteenth birthday, or at least be engaged, or she doesn't inherit the throne. The court had to leave to keep her from being persuaded to marry this person or that, and to allow rooms to be open for the families and the suitors," filled in sitting in a leather chair.

"They can all go to hell! They're snobby snot nosed brats who want another trophy for they're shelf, and I'm that trophy!" the brunette haired girl cried burrying her face in her hands.

Tai leaned forward and pulled the girl into a hug, which she accepted before cuddling into the male. took note of the two and held back a smile. "So, any other questions?"

"So, all of us are noble then?" Tai asked arching an eyebrow.

Mrs. Kamiya nodded and smiled. "That means I have to like, I dunno, marry another royal right?"

Mrs. Kamiya looked at her son. "Possibly. You'll just have to wait and see," she responded. "Anyone want lunch?"

Tai and Irisaeva stood up. "No thanks. I've got a credit card that I need to max out with supplies for my room," Irisaeva answered grabbing Tai's arm. "Besides you and Kari can catch up while we're shopping for stuff...for both of us. I saw Tai's Apartment and it needs work, a lot of work,"

Mrs. Kamiya and Kari laughed waving as the two left the home. "So, I have a very evil plan," Kari whispered as if there were a million other people in the room.

**_X:x:X_**

Izzy stretched and looked down. He was in his bed, but what was odd was that there was someone else with him. "Mimi! What are you doing here?" he questioned sitting up.

The pink haired female cuddled closer to the red haired male and sighed. "Well I was sleeping. Now I'm just relaxing with my boyfriend," she muttered pulling the thick red comforter over them. "Just chill out, your parents know I'm here. remember I stayed for dinner and slept over because my parents went out and I didn't want to go home?"

Izzy frowned but relaxed and fell back asleep, ignoring the morning sunlight.

**_X:x:X_**

Matt and Sora sat on the couch, Mrs. Takenouchi was in a leather chair twiddling her thumbs nervously. "So is it true? you know the princess?" she asked flinching.

Sora and Matt nodded. "Yeah, we met her when she brought Kari back. She knows about the digital world too," Sora replied calmly, thgouh she wanted answers.

Mrs. Takenouchi sighed and gripped the arms of the chair. "Things are going to get very difficult. Your father would know excatly what to do. We should go find the others tomorrow and have a formal meeting," she mumbled looking at the ground.

Sora stood up. "Mom, don't worry. We can handle it, we've been taking care of each other for a while, nothing can stop us," She said calmly.

Mrs. Takenouchi smiled at her daughter. "I know,"

X:x:X

"Oh! you would look soo hoooo---Um cute in this sweater,"

Tai blinked confused and followed the girl into a store. He crossed his arms and sighed. "See I would get it, but I don't have money too, so just leave it. Besides we're here to shop for you not me," he said looking at the navy sweater.

Irisaeva pouted. "Okay, why don't you wait outside, I saw this really cute outift and I have to get it," She said putting the shirt down.

Tai nodded and put his hands in his pockets before shuffling out of the store.

***

Irisaeva Came out of the store a few minutes later with a large bag and a smile on her face. "Sooo I've got a bed and bedframe, lights, desk, and clothes, since Mimi, Sora, Kari and I got clothes a couple days ago. Do you want to hit the arcade?" She asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

Tai grinned. "Actually I was hoping to have that soccer match you wanted. There's a field right down the street," he commented tilting his head to the side.

The princess smiled and nodded. "Okay! I'll call the girls and tell them to meet up with us so they can watch. You should call the guys,"

Tai nodded and the two left the mall.

**_X:x:X_**

T.K and Kari were talking and laughing as they sat in the living room of the Kamiya's home. "I think it's brilliant! Kari you are amazing!" The blond said smiling.

Kari blushed just as her phone went off playing _I kissed a girl_ by Katy Perry, what puzzled her was the other song clashing with hers, it was _Animals_ by Nickelback. She looked around and saw T.K pulling out his phone also. "Hello?" they said together.

After a few minutes the two made eye contact and bolted out the door.

**_X:x:X_**

Irisaeva sighed and clicked her phone off. "That's everyone. You want to warm up?"

Tai was one step ahead of her. He had gotten out a soccer ball and had his foot on top of it. "Waaaay ahead of you,"

The two began to kick the ball around stealing and tackling each other to the ground. "So what do you want the rules to be?" Tai asked as he tried to make a goal.

Irisaeva kicked it back and began running towards the opposite end. "no rule! well, penalties and fouls will remain but other than that, we can trip each other push each other. And the first to score five wins," she stated kicking the ball softly to try and get it into the goal.

"pfft! And the loser? What happens to them?" He asked.

Irisaeva shrugged. "You decide. I did make the rules, its only fair if you get a say in all this," she said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Tai nodded and the two stopped as they heard their names being called. Looking around they saw all their friends walking towards them, Joe having his shoulder drapped around a short thin girl with violet eyes and jet black hair. "Who's that?" Irisaeva whispered nodding to hte girl.

Tai looked at her and then the girl. "Yuuko. Joe's girlfriend," he responded.

Irisaeva nodded and smiled. "He's got good taste,"

"Hey! Guys! Ready to see me whip Tai's ass!"

Everyone laughed and took a seat on the small set of bleachers. "If you can beat him I'll treat everyone to dinner!" Matt shouted before laughing.

"I'll hold ya to it!"

* * *

**Hey sorry for the lack of update. I've been amazingly busy and haven't really had a whole lot of time to get on as of late.**

**But I'm back and the next chapter will be amazing. Who wins? and who loses? heehehe**

**-SAO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tai: So WHAT HAPPENS TO EVERYONE!!!! And why are Izzy and Mimi in the same room...and bed?**

**Mimi: Because we fell asleep talking.**

**Iris: Riiiiiiiiight.**

**Izzy: It's true! I was explaining to Mimi the simplicities of CSS.**

**Tai: What is CSS?**

**Izzy: It's an abreviation for a style.**

**Tai: what Kind of style? I'm confused.**

**Iris: Cascading Style Sheet. It's used to make webpages.**

**Tai: Ohhhhh....I still don't get it.**

**Matt: Why is Tai the leader again?**

**Sora: Because he can make good desicions...besides you wouldn't have time to flirt with me if you were leader.**

**Matt: This is true.**

**Tai: Siren aura ondelette does not own digimon but she does own the plot of the story bring me back take me with you.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Sweat fell down her face. Her whole body was covered in dirt from falls and tackles. She looked at her opponent and smiled at him. He was also sweating and as a drop slid down his nose he wiped it away. They both knew what this was, the last goal, who ever got this shot was the winner and the loser had to do whatever the other said for an entire day. Kicking the ball Tai began running towards Irisaeva, the girl quickly slid to the ground kicking the ball away from him and tripping both of them. The brunette male fell on top of the girl and the two let out a groan. "Off, Off, off!!" Isiraeva exclaimed pushing the boy off of her before standing and running towards the ball.

She fell to her knee and clenched her teeth in pain. "Hey! You okay?"Tai asked standing next to her.

Irisaeva nodded and stood up. "Just lost my balance,"

She smiled and ran to the ball. she turned it around and started heading towards the goal, Tai right behind her. "You seem hesitant! What's up?" she shouted looking back quickly.

Tai shrugged. "I'm just getting tired. But YOU'LL NEVER WIN!" he exclaimed catching up to her.

Irisaeva smiled and kicked the ball towards the net. She watched as Tai fell in front of her in attempt to stop the ball, but failed. Everyone watched patiently as the ball went through the goal. "Iris wins!" The girls exclaimed.

Irisaeva sighed and turned towards the others. "Matt! Go to the resturaunt down the street...um...Twin Dragons, we'll meet you guys there!" she shouted.

Matt crossed his arms and nodded.

Once everyone was gone Irisaeva fell to the ground. "I thought you said that you were alright," Tai whispered sitting next to her.

Irisaeva smiled. "I am, I'm just-"

"No. That last fall hurt you! Your ankle looks bad,"

Irisaeva looked at the grass. "I'll be fine. It's just a sprang. I don't want the others to worry," she mumbled.

Tai wrapped his arms around her. "They'll worry more if you don't tell them!" he said quietly.

Irisaeva sighed and stood up. "Okay. But please don't say anything. We can go to the hospital after we eat. I'll only be sitting anyway,"

**_X:x:X_**

Mimi looked at Sora. "There's no way that last fall didn't injure one of them. The way Iris fell, her ankle should be broken, and Tai's arm is probably banged up too," Sora whispered to her pink haired friend.

Mimi gasped. "Really? But they both seem fine. Look they're even walking together, no limp or holding of the shoulder!" She said pointing a finger towards the door.

Sora turned around and saw that her best guy friend and new friend looked fine, besides the dirt covering them. "Hmm. I don't know. They must be used to it. I mean Iris didn't play like someone who had no idea what they were doing, and we all know Tai's the best," Izzy replied glancing up from his computer.

Joe adjusted his glasses and observed the two as they walked towards them. His arm was drapped around his girlfriends shoulder, and she too seemed to be carefully observing them. "Hey. You two okay? That last fall seemed pretty bad," Yuko whispered her blue eyes twinkling.

Irisaeva looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. It hurt, but no harm done. I'll have a few bruises in the morning," she said sitting down in the booth next to T.K.

Tai sat down next to her and rested his elbows on the table. "So Matt you ordered right?" he asked his mouth beginning to water.

"All you ever think about is food!" Kari exclaimed before everyone burst out laughing.

Matt nodded his head. "It's not like Yama needed to order. We're here so much that the waitress knows what we want," Sora said.

Irisaeva picked up a napkin and handed it to Tai. "You should stop drooling. Makes you less attractive,"

"Wait Tai was attractive?" Matt quizzed raising an eyebrow. "I'm the rockstar here! Comments like that are given to me only,"

Irisaeva looked at Matt. "Well my dear Mattie-_chan_. You've lost two bets to me and you are the secret property of Sora-chan!" She said beaming.

Everyone at the table held their breath and their gazes went from Matt and Sora to Irisaeva. Sora was the first to react, a devious grin on her face. "What about you? Taichi-sama, is all yours if you want him you know," she said a sly grin on her face.

"I know. Only if I wanted him though. Besides you all know I can't have him anyway. I have to marry a prince," she responded calmly.

Everyone looked at her and then looked away. "I'm sorry Iris, I shouldn't have-"

"It's not your fault, you were having a stab at me to even out the score. I understand and I don't hold it against you," She said calmly.

The waiters put the food on the table and everyone looked at her. "Are you waiting for something? Just eat. I'm not gonna whack your hands away,"

Tai was the first to begin eating and after saying something with his mouth full, everyone loosened up and forgot the incident that previously happened.

**_X:x:X_**

A cloaked and hidden figure watched the group of teenagers, his eyes focused more on the girl in the glass than any other. He smiled deviously from underneath his hood and let out a gurgling laugh. It sounded like a million people were screaming for within the depths of his soul. He picked up a glass and drained the contents of it before smashing it on tnhe ground. "I've found you. My little princess,"

* * *

**Dadada! Okay soooo people the ringtones can in fact be american if I please. I mean we listen to Japanese music, and they listen to english music. So their ringtones stay the way they are. Anyway review kindly and I may have a special surprise in the next chapter. But first! Who do you want to see paired up in the next two chapters? Any character set-ups theres a reason behind this. It can be as outragous as you want! so do you want me to focus on Sorato, Koumi, Takari, Joe/Yuko, Tai/Iris...By the way. I still don't know if those two are getting together it depends.**

**-SAO out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kari:-Humming I kissed a girl-**

**Mimi: Oh my god! Hikari! Are you listening to that song!?**

**Hikari: Yeah. It's awesome isn't it?**

**Izzy: What song?**

**Tai: I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT! THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK!!**

**Iris: -hands over her ears.-**

**Sora: Tai. Leave the singing to Yama please.**

**Matt: Yeah. Because I'm the best.**

**Iris: Yamato I've just lost half my respect for you.**

**Matt: Why?!**

**Iris: Because you're being stupid.**

**Tai:Well, migt be because he really_ is_ stupid! Siren aura ondelette does not own digimon but she does own the plot of the story bring me back take me with you.**

**Matt: I'll severely injure you Tai. I know where you sleep.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Irisaeva leaned on Tai's shoulder as they waited to get into the emergency room. She felt the boy tense as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay? You landed on your arm funny," she whispered as Tai put a sweater over her.

He had put it on after their match do to the evening air. Now that they were in the hospital room, waiting for two hours, he had taken it off because he was hot and he noticed the girl falling asleep. "I'll ask about it when we get in. I think it's just a sprang, nothing to be concerned about," he said stroking her hair.

From the perspective of someone who didn't know the two, you would think that they were lovers. "Irisaeva Nethuns. The doctor will see you now," A nurse said looking up from a clipboard.

Tai and Irisaeva stood up and headed over to the door that the nurse was holding open. "The first door on the left is yours, Sir I'm going-"

"No. He comes with me," Irisaeva stated giving hte woman a determined look.

The nurse nodded and allowed the two to go into the room. Tai sat in a spare chair while Iriseave sat on the uncomfortable bed.

"Ah! Iris! It's good to se you again! I haven't seen you since you were five," a doctor exclaimed hugging the young princess.

Irisaeva hugged the man back. "It's good to see you too Doctor Wong. I hope you don't mind checking out Tai's arm after me," She replied pointing to the brunette in the corner.

Doctor Wong nodded. "Of course not. Now let's look at your ankle,"

An hour later the two teens were allowed to leave the hospital, Irisaeva on crutches and tai with a bandage around his arm. "You two should be fine by the end of the week. You two are lucky you run a lot and play soccer for a living otherwise your bonds probably would have been fractured at the least," Doctor Wong.

Irisaeva and Tai smiled and shook hands with the doctor. "We'll be good. The next soccer match in next week anyways,"

**_X:x:X_**

"Sora I don't think we should be playing matchmaker. Joe tried and he failed," Mimi whispered as the two sat in Sora, well Matt's, Camaro.

Sora looked away from the parking garages entrance to look at her friend. "Not true. He did get you and Izzy together and T.K and Kari. But I think Iris had more of an impact. The DDR match. she paired us up not with the person we'd be best against but the person who likes us," she said as a van pulled up.

"They're back!"

Looking out tehy noticed Irisaeva was on crutches and Tai had a bandaged arm. "Sora. Let's just leave them. I think they'll have more fun getting together tonight by themselves. Tai's even got DVDs," The pink haired female said pointing to a bag from a video store.

They watched as tai began to open the back of the van but stopped when Irisaeva told him something. "We'll just get it in the morning!"

"Why? What do you want to do that's making you so eager to get into my apartment?" The brunette inquired raising an eyebrow.

Irisaeva rolled her eyes. "Tai I'm tired and I really want to watch those movies. So please stop with the antics for tonight," the princess pleaded.

Tai nodded and slammed the door shut before following the girl to the elevator. Sora hesitated with the key. "Okay. I suppose I should give Yama his car back," she mumbled turning the egnition on.

**_X:x:X_**

Joe fell down on the couch in his apartment next to Yuuko. They were settling down to a nice relaxing movie night that they held once a month to just be together in silence. "So Iris. Is she some one really important to Tai or something because he wouldn't let her out of his sight," The female asked cuddling up to her boyfriend.

Joe sighed. "I don't know actually what's up with Tai. I give up on trying to play matchmaker with those two and Sora and Yamato, the four of them can't see how good they are for each other and you know what, if I can't help them see that, they're screwed," Joe said rubbing his temples.

Yuuko sighed and pulled a blanket over the two of them before hitting the start button on the DVD remote. "So when's the next group movie night? And is it at Matt's place this time," Yuuko questioned calmly as The Notebook began playing.

The two sat in silence watching the movie, niether one speaking, and the questions asked were unaswered and forgotten.

X:x:X

Sora walked into Matt's front door. "YAMA!! I'm back!" she yelled through the small flat.

The next thing she saw was a blob of blonde hair coming at her. Preparing herself for a collision the red haired female put her arms over her face. The crash never came. Instead she felt strong protective arms wrap around her waist and lift her up. Squealing with delight and surprise the female moved her arms. "Yama!!! Where are you taking me?" she asked as they took a turn.

Matt closed the door to a room they had just entered and threw Sora on a soft comfortable pillow like chair. She felt him fall next to him. "I thought you might like to see this," he whispered calmly in her ear.

Sora blushed as the heat from his breath hit her ear and sent a tingling sensation through her body. This was her addiction, the small simple things that Yamato Ishida did when it was just the two of them. She heard a click and the ceiling lit up like the northern lights. "It's beautiful," she whispered before bringing her hands to her mouth in awe.

Matt removed her hands and turned so he was laying on his stomach. "No you're beautiful," he whispered before passionately kissing the girl on the lips.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**...Okay does anyone get the theme that will be going on for the next two or three chapters before the big battle with Gabriel? If not that's okay, you should get it soon. And yes Gabriel is going to have a much larger section of the next chapter to break out the fluff, and so you can see Gabumon and Agumon! And the other digimon too! don't worry Irisaeva gives four more people their crests, but I'm not telling who. If you have any suggestions for me as to who to give the crests too, comment, if you have hypothesis STATE IT!!! YOU COULD BE RIGHT!!!**

**-Love choo all, many hugs and thanks**

**SAO **


	14. Chapter 14

**Tai: Why do Matt and Sora get to make out!!!!!!**

**Mimi: Because they are soooo cute together!**

**Iris: plus if it was anyone else started making out it would just be old news.**

**Izzy: ...**

**Tai: But what about meeeeeeeeeee??! I Wanna make out tooo!**

**Iris: Tai if you stop complaining I'll hold your hand.**

**Tai: Okay!**

**Matt: The stupidity that is Taichi Kamiya.**

**Iris: -sticks out tongue-**

**Matt: -does the same-**

**Sora: you two are so childish.**

**Tai: Siren aura ondelette does not own digimon but she does own the plot of the story bring me back take me with you. (and Matt sucks his thumb at night!)**

**Matt: TAICHI!!!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

A chair. That's all there was, an empty chair. The person who was supposed to be sitting in it was being pressed against a twin size bed by a blond hair blue eyed male. The two were in a constant make out session that was only stopped for breif moments to catch their breaths. "Kari. I love you. I mean it. I don't want anyone else. You know everything about me and you're the only girl who treats me like a normal kid," T.K whispered as he rested his forehead against the brunette females.

Kari smiled and blushed. "I love you too T.K. I missed you so much when I was living with Irisaeva, but I thought about you all the time and made sure to keep the light in my heart going strong so that you'd be able to hope that I was still alive," she whispered her breath haggard from kissing so much.

T.K smiled and reclaimed Kari's lips knowing that they'd never be apart for very long.

**_X:x:X_**

Tai was sitting on the couch waiting for Irisaeva to finish getting dressed into her pajamas. He heard the door open and then the clicking of metal against metal as the female walked down the hall. She let the crutches fall to the floor before falling on top of Tai. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" the female asked cuddling up close to her friend before throwing a blanket over them to keep them warm.

Tai thought for a moment while he turned the movie on. "I think we should paint your room. it's simple and not very stressful so it shouldn't put too much strain on our injuries," he relpied in a whisper.

"Aw! I don't want to watch this movie again!" Irisaeva whined closing her eyes.

Tai looked down at the girl and smiled. "Joe and Yuuko said it was good so I got it. Why didn't you like it? I hear it's a huge chick flick,"

Irisaeva opened her eyes and looked up at the boy. "It's too lovey-dovey for my tastes. And it's a chick flick, how much more mush can you get?" she replied throwing her hands in the air.

Tai took the opportunity to tickle the females sides. She squealed with laughter adnd brought her arms down so she could curl up into a ball. Tai was on top of her by now, tickling her sides and their noses brushing up against each other. He stopped his assult and looked at the princess. "I don't care if you are supposed to marry some prince. We can defy those rules, right?" he whispered his eyes focusing on her.

Irisaeva nodded. "Yes," she breathed out before she felt his lips press up against hers in an innocent kiss.

Breaking away the two looked at each other blushing before sitting up and changing movies. "That...was nice," Irisaeva whispered touching her fingers to her lips as a small smile appeared on her face.

Tai looked back at her and smiled. "Was that your first kiss?" he asked switching DVD's.

The princess nodded her head furiously while she blushed an even deeper red. "Then I guess we'll just have to practise,"

**_X:x:X_**

Gabriel snarled as he looked through the window of the apartment his prize was staying in. His black hair fell into his beady blue eyes as he tilted his head. He wasn't allowed to enter the private homes unless invited by the owners. He knew that neither of them would let him in, unless. "Yesss," he whispered his hands gripping the seat tighter.

"He'll never know,"

_**X:x:X**_

Mimi yawned and then rested her head on Izzy's chest to look back at the TV. "I like doing this. It's really nice and relaxing," the pink haired female whispered before closing her eyes. "And comfortable,"

Izzy smiled and draped a blanket over his girlfriend. He looked down at her sleeping form and let out a sigh. what was school going to be like on Monday? Would she ignore him? Or break up with him? She is popular after all, there was no way she's give that all up just to be with him. He sighed shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts. whatever happens in three days happens and it means they weren't meant ot be.

**_X:x:X_**

Irisaeva snuggled in closer to Tai and threw the heavy blanket that covered them over her head as some cold air hit her neck. She felt Tai's thumbs rubbing against her sides gently. "Stop it," she muttered into his chest.

Tai joined to female under the blanket and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Doesn't it turn you on though?" he asked before putting a kiss on her neck.

Irisaeva let out a shaky breath. "It's because it turns me on that you have to stop," she muttered.

Tai chuckled and moved his good hand up and down her spine. "Okay. I'll be good, for now,"

Irisaeva smiled. "Good. Now we havet oget ready. Sora, Mimi and Kari want us all to meet in the park at two,"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**^^ I did another one, and this one is kinda long in my opinion. Tell me what you think. and don't worry garenteed evilness in the next chapters!!!**

**-SAO  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tai: Yeah! I get to kiss people!**

**Matt:....**

**Iris: Great now he wouldn't shut up.**

**Kari: Blame the author.**

**SAO: I can delete you from exsistence Kari. And then you will never see T.K again.**

**Kari+T.K: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Tai: -Snickers- Can I help?**

**Matt: Wow you're a terrible brother.**

**T.K -runs to matt- You're such a great brother helping me.**

**Matt: Help you? Yeah right you're on your own kid.**

**Sora: You're all srewed up.**

**Tai: Siren aura ondelette does not own digimon but she does own the plot of the story bring me back take me with you. **

* * *

Chapter 15:

Mimi yawned and cuddled closer to her boyfriend. She didn't want to lose him, ever. She knew taht she was possesive, but hey she waited long enough to get what she wanted and she was going to keep it. Izzy and her had gone to the park to meet up with the group, both tired and early. They desided to sit underneath the large tree that was in the middle of the park and take a nap. Stretching she felt Izzy get closer to her as well, drapping his arm around her and kissing her head. "That was a nice nap," the male murmered.

Mimi giggled and decided to open her eyes. She frowned when she saw they were no longer in the park, but a large circlular room that had plently of light. "Izzy, where are we?" she whispered looking up at her boyfriend.

Izzy opened his eyes and also frowned. "I-I have no idea. it looks like a dungeon. But we're no where near a castle," he muttered his eyes adjusting to the sunlight that was gleaming through the window.

"HELLO! HEEEELLLLOOO! IS THERE ANYONE THERE?!" Mimi shouted cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice, if it was possible to amplify it further.

"Stop shouting Mimi. You're making my headache worse," came a soft voice from across the room.

"Sora! Sora is that you!"

"Yes Mimi, Yama and I are both here. Now stop shouting," the red haired female muttered climbing into the light that splashed across the floor.

Mimi and Izzy sighed at the sight of their friend, but frowned. "Who else is here?" Izzy questioned calmly, though his thoughts were in panic.

Sora looked around. "Kari and T.K...I think Joe and Yuuki are here too. But I haven't heard from Tai or Iris yet," Matt answered sitting next to Sora.

"That's because they're not here. Gabriel can't touvh Irisaeva. He fears her. He can't touch her unless she's been touched by darkness, by a shadow that's tainted," a third voice piped in.

Everyone turned towards the door and looked as Agumon came in with a cart of food.

"Agumon!"

**_X:x:X_**

"Tai! Stop it! I'm serious! Something feels off, the others should be here," the teenager complained as she sat in a large tree.

Tai sighed and shook his head. "It's been two hours...I suppose you're right, but where could they be?" he asked looking up into the tree.

He had decided to stay on the ground since last time he was up in a tree, he fell an hit a rather important part of his body. "Anywhere. I think...I think He got to them. He want's them so that I'll go and save them. We have to go get them! We have to find them!" Irisaeva shouted jumping down from the tree.

Tai frowned and stood next to his...he actually didn't know what to call her. Was she a friend? Or something more? They did make out but that could have been just one time. "Hey! Taaaaaaaiiii!"

He saw a hand waving in front of his face and he looked at the female. She was sporting a pair of tight flare jeans with vans and a pale orange v-neck shirt. Her hair was left down, and she had put on a silver necklace that had a ring on it. "What?" He asked snapping his attention to the girls face.

"We really need to go. Izzy has all the computer stuff so it would be easier just to go to his house to find them," Irisaeva whispered grabbing Tai's arm and dragging him along.

Tai quickly regained his shock and walked next to the girl at a steady pace. He realized that she was holding his hand and leaning against him as they walked out of the park. He removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "This really isn't a time to be so calm and trying to get into my pants, you know," he whispered as they rounded the corner to go to Izzy's house.

Irisaeva shrugged. "What makes you think I want to get into your pants? I'm just cold," she muttered smiling as they reached the red haired computer geniuses home. "As for calm. I'm really not. I'm freaking out inside, I just don't want to make a scene,"

Tai nodded and pulled out a key ring with multiple rings on it. Irisaeva looked at Tai with a raised eyebrow. "What?! We all agreed to make copies of our places when we got back from the digiworld in case something like this happened..."

The brunette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms waiting patiently for the male to open the door. "Your idea I bet," she muttered once they had entered Izzy apartment.

"You know it!"

Tai walked down the hall and into the room on the left. Irisaeva followed silently, the hair on her back standing up, like something bad was going to happen. "Tai. be careful. Something feels funny," she whispered before bumping into the bushy haired brunette.

"Ah, Irisaeva it's soo good to see you again,"

The princess looked beyond Tai and gasped. Standing before them stood the one and only Gabriel.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Muhahaha. Did I not say that this chapter would be full of awesome evilness. You didn't see that one coming did you? My deepest apologies for the lack of updating. I've been very busy with school and stuff that I haven't been able to get on as much as over the summer or the beginning of the year.**

**-SAO  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**SAO: It's been waaaaaaaaay to long since I've updated. To those who've reviewed thanks!**

**Matt: She means it...you're the only people who talk to her.**

**SAO: I had this whole huge plan worked out for you and Sora, but I don't think I'll go through with it now.**

**Mat:...  
**

**Tai: Siren aura ondelette does not own digimon but she does own the plot of the story bring me back take me with you. **

* * *

Chapter 16:

Irisaeva froze and started to back out of the room. "Gabriel..."

Tai looked at the male and frowned. He seemed normal. medium length straight black hair and ruby eyes. his outfit was a black cloak and black pants and a black top. "What do you want?"

Gabriel looked at Tai and smiled, showing fangs. "Okay things just got weirder...vampires are real too!?" The brunette stated backing up next to Irisaeva.

The girl held on to her friends arm and could feel the male tense. "Yes. They are...I failed to mention that earlier," The princess whispered meekly.

Tai could feel the girl beginning to panic as the vampire crossed the room towards them. Gabriel was inches away from the two when a bright light emitted from one of the computer screens. The raven haired male covered his eyes and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Irisaeva let go of Tai's arm and ran towards the computer screen. "Patamon! Renamon! Where are the others?" The female asked smiling.

"Unfortunately they were captured also and so have their partners," Renamon stated.

Irisaeva frowned and sighed as she fell into the computer chair. "This is all my fault! If I never met you guys, if I never interfered then you would all be safe. Gabriel is my problem and mine alone. Renamon I'm coming in, move away from the screen,"

Tai grabbed the females hand as she began to pull out her digivice. "Wait. Do you really think that I would stay here and pretend that nothing happened?" He began.

Irisaeva looked at him shocked. "No. That's just silly. You wouldn't do it anyway..." The princess replied a grin on her face. "The only thing I ever regret is getting involved with your lives. I've made a terrible mess of it,"

Tai hugged the girl. "No. None of us can blame you for this. You just wanted to be normal. You wanted friends and freedom,"

Irisaeva nodded and hugged her friend back. "I know. But all the same I didn't think things through," She pulled away from Tai and smiled. "Now let's go save our friends they need us more than ever now,"

_**X:x:X**_

Gabriel growled as he sat in his throne room. He had captured all of the digidestined and their partners except for the one with gravity defying hair and _her_ digimon. The renamon and patamon were much stealthier than he planned and still hadn't captured them. He couldn't get to the boy because he was always with _her_. He would make sure to get _her_ no matter what. He may not be able to touch her just yet without being burned, but that would all change soon, very soon. If he could just get her away from the boy then maybe he could make him his puppet. He watched as the two remaining digidestined traveled through the computer into the digital world.

"Maybe...getting them here is key..."

_**X:x:X**_

Irisaeva landed on something soft and cushiony...and very much Tai. She heard him moan as she got off of him. "Sorry..." She muttered holding out a hand for him.

Tai took it happily and let the girl pull her up. "So where to Renamon?" Tai asked the digimon next ot him.

Patamon sat on Irisaeva's head comfortably. "The castle. It's that way. We should make it there by sunset," the fox like digimon explained briefly.

The two teens nodded and Irisaeva pulled out her digivice. "Okay Renamon. It's time to digivolve!"

Renamon digivolved into Kyubimon and the two humans got on her back.

no one said anything as the large fox took off towards the castle where their friends were held captive. They were all too busy thinking of ways to free their friends from the threat before them.

X:x:X

"Alright! That's the last one! Okay everyone all we need to do now is open the door up," Yamato said as everyone rubbed their now free wrists.

Looking at the door Izzy examined it carefully. He let out a sigh and let his head bang lightly against the metal door. "There's no way we can excape without our digimon. It's impossible! they're the only ones able to break down the door," the genuis stated backing away from the door.

Mimi walked over the her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Izzy everything will work out," she whispered hiding her own fears.

The group stood thinking of other ways to get out when the door was thrown in. Smoke filtered through the small room and the group started to cough from the amount of smoke filling it. "I don't think this is very healthy," Jyou commented lightening the atmosphere between the group of friends.

Wheh the smoke had cleared the group looked at the now opened door and saw Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon standing in front of them. "Hurry up lets get going!" Tentomon shouted flying into the room.

The digidestined didn't waste anytime rushing out of the room and into the hallway. "Where's Palmon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Patamon and Gomamon?" Mimi asked looking around.

"They're taking care of the other digimon. We're getting out of here. Gabriel is too focused on getting Tai and Iris here to pay any attention to everything else," Agumon relpied.

Yamato looked at his friends. "We're going to stay and fight. Iris needs our help and so does Tai. We need to find them ASAP!" he yelled looking at each and everyone of his companions.

"That won't be necessary. We found you," Tai said jumping off Kyubimon's back.

Irisaeva slid off and Kyubimon de-digivolved back to Renamon. "Where's Gabriel Agumon?" the princess questioned all her sweet and innocence gone from her voice.

"He's in the throne room. Watching you guys...or watching what he thinks is you guys...we set up a distraction. Follow me," The yellow dinosaur like digimon said before taking off down the hallway.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I've been busy hope this chap is up to standards for everyone I had to crank it out like no tomorrow to update even though I haven't in a couple months. Sorry about that. Schools almost out for me so I'll be able to finish the last few chapters of this story before going onto my next Digimon fic. Irisaeva will most likely be in it as well, but not focusing around just her, it's going to be SORATO mainly...hopefully. I might not have Iris in the story, but she's my standard girl for Taichi. It may take place after the events of this story...I've figured out something for it.  
**

**-SAO  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I Feel terrible! It's been forever since I've updated. I'm so sorry! I promise that my next story will be better kept up on! But here's what I want to know from my readers...The next story is going to have no relation to this one. In fact the digimon will not be making an appearance, it's going to be AU...but would you like it to focus on TaixIris, Sorato, Koumi, Takari, or Jyoux Yuuki? Lemme know in replies please! I promise to step up on that story. I have like one more chapter of this one and then I'll be starting that one.**

**-SAO  
**

* * *

Chapter 17:

They all ran through the halls, not paying any attention to what was going on around them. Many of the digimon were fighting each other and the ones who were on the digidestined's side were keeping the bad digimon from the kids. Tai grabbed Irisaeva's hand to keep from losing her as they rounded a corner. The others had spread out to clear out the castle and would meet up with the other two after. Stepping to the side Tai slammed Irisaeva into the stone wall to keep her from getting hit by an enemy digimon's attack. A moment later War Greymon smashed the digimon into the wall. "Go!"

The two teens stared at the giant dinosaur and nodded, Kyubimon ran up next to them, with patamon on her back. "Let's go. there isn't much time," The fox stated kneeling so the two could get on.

Irisaeva looked at Tai for a moment, before quickly looking away. Tai frowned and raised an eyebrow, curious to know what waas wrong with the female. He climbed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her should. "Tai,"

He looked at the girl the best he could and moved, letting her know he was listening. Kyubimon started running down the rest of the hallway, easily avoiding any digimon. "Whatever happens, please don't interfere," she whispered calmly.

Tai was confused. Don't interfere? But the whole point of him coming with her was to help her, not sit on the side lines ad watch as she possibly died! He tightened his grip on her and shook his head, refusing to let her do this on her own. "No. I won't-I can't! Don't you get that?!" He yelled as they slowed.

Irisaeva sighed and climbed off Kyubimon's back, waiting for Tai to follow. When he was off she cupped his face in her hands and smiled sadly. "Tai. This isn't one of those times where you can help me. Yes you can support me, but I have to fight Gabriel alone. He is my battle and my responsibility," she said as her eyes watered.

Tai watched as the girl he knew for a fact he loved with all his heart, even though they had only known each other for a short amount of time, begin to break down in front of him. Wasn't he supposed to be the one crying? Was he so pathetic that he couldn't even cry in front of her? She grasped her wrists, holding them on his face as she began to move them. "Why? Why can't I help you? I-I love you! You know that!" He shouted moving his hands so they cupped her face.

Irisaeva sighed and let her tears flow freely and shamelessly down her face. "Gabriel is- He's,"

She tried to look away from the brown eyes that she loved so much, but found she couldn't, she had to tell him, he had to know. "He's me," she stated flatly.

Tai frowned. That's not possible...Gabriel is a guy! She's lying, there is no way that, that _**thing**_ was her. It was impossible. "No. No! He's not! He can't be,"

Irisaeva nodded. "He is all of my evil. If I touch him willingly, he thinks that he will destroy me, when the reality of it is, he'll perish, but his evil will taint my soul. I won't become the bad guy...but...I won't be innocent. the things he did to the digimon and everyone,_ I_ would be the one to have done it. Every emotion that he felt, every evil thing he's ever thought, will be in my head forever. I may not be evil Tai, but I won't be good either. I'll be like everyone else. As long as Gabriel is around though, no one will be able to live happily," she whispered resting her forehead on his. "Every mermaid has one, mine's just manifested itself to the point of thought and logic. And A vampire is the form it takes. That's how they were created, mermaids born without evil in them have their evil created in a separate deity, until they are ready to take it,"

Tai shook his head at the brunette. "What will happen to you exactly. You're still hiding something," he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

Irisaeva gulped. "I-I most likely won't live with the amount of power he possess,"

Tai gave her a kiss on the lips, long and passionate before letting her go. "But you have to do it right?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

Irisaeva nodded. She looked over the bushy haired males shoulder and looked at her digimon. "Kyubimon, Patamon, find the others and get them out, make sure Tai goes with you. The castle will fall as soon as I absorb Gabriel's power,"

Tai kissed her one more time. "I will always love you, and will find you,"

Irisaeva nodded at his statement before turning around to face the door. She took a shaky breath before stepping through it and slamming it shut behind her.

***

"TAI! HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HER GO?! SHE'S OUR FRIEND! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL!" Yamato shouted as they watched the castle fall with the backdrop of a setting sun.

Tai could only stare at the fallen structure, he didn't care what any of his friends said, he was broken, he would never find anyone again. She was gone, he could feel it, and he wasn't ever going to see her again. He cold feel the tears on his face, but didn't acknowledge them otherwise. "Yama. Look at him," Sora whispered taking hold of the sapphire eyed males hand. "He's completely broken. Let him be. He knew what he was doing, and knew the risks, but he still let her go because he had to. He knew it was the only way,"

Always insightful Sora was. Tai wiped away his tears and looked to his friends. Everyone was bruised, bleeding, or tired. He didn't blame them. This was a lot to take in, in a short amount of time. "Let's go home," he said.

Everyone looked at him and nodded, he was after all the leader and what he said went. "Tai, you sure? She could still be-" Kari began, but the look on her brother's face told her he knew she was gone.

***

Four months went by slowl, but things started to go back to normal. Tai hadn't completely recovered, but he had lost his true love, and he was never going to get her back. He had driven to the lake and gone to see her father to explain things. He understood, and Tai lived in with the merpeople for two months, missing school and just dropping off the face of the earth. The other Digidestined knew where he had gone, and decided following him wasn't a smart idea, they knew he'd come back when he was ready.

The group had slowly gone their separate ways, nodding to each other in the halls, none of them speaking up and asking who they liked out, in fear Tai would get hurt, even though he was underwater and no where near them. They had mad a packed to wait for their leader to return and were overjoyed when he showed up ready to play soccer and happy, for the most part. A part of him was still missing but it was never going to be filled.

"Tai...you don't mind if I ask Sora out would you?" Yamato asked as they sat outside on the roof of the school.

It had been exactly four months since she had disappeared. the bushy haired brunette gave his blond companion an odd look. "Yamato. Seriously? I mean come on! Just do it already for cryin' out loud! I don't mind1 I want Izzy and Meems to go out too! And my little sister with your little brother! I want you to all be happy, I won't be hurt, honest," he shouted wavy his arms in the air like a mad man.

Yamato chuckled, glad that his friend was almost back to normal. "Alright...but um...I think...once we graduate...I'm going to ask her to marry me,"

Tai grinned. "So long as I'm best man,"

Yamato shook his head and patted his friend on the back. "Wouldn't have it any other way,"

* * *

**Author's note: Tell me what you think. I promise there's ONE more chapter. lemme know if you cried, or if you didn't like it or...well you get it. 3  
**

**-SAO**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Last chapter. It's going to be amazing and please don't kill me :(  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Epilogue

One year had gone by since Irisaeva died. Izzy was getting married to Mimi in three months, Kari and T.K were dating and they were expected to get married when they got out of high school. Yuuko and Jyou had gotten married six months ago, and today was Matt and Sora's wedding.

It was glamorous and amazing. They had invited the whole school, plus family and friends of course. As promised Matt had proposed the night of graduation during the party, and Sora had accepted, knowing that her dream was to come true. Tai was best man, Izzy, Jyou and T.K were the grooms men, while Kari, Mimi and Yuuko were bridesmaids. Sora had yet to decide who she wanted as her Maid of honor, and it was annoying the guys. The red head was flitting around her room pacing, like she was waiting for something, or someone, but everyone was clueless as to who was going to be there. the doors to the room opened slowly and a female with bright green eyes and blond hair walked through. Sora flung her arms around the newcomer as if they were best friends who hadn't seen each other in a while, which they were. "Um..Sora? Who's this?" Mimi questioned nodding towards the blond.

Sora laughed and looked at her friends. "This is my good friend Isadora, she is going to be my maid of honor, I hope you guys don't mind, it's just-"

Kari held up a hand and closed her eyes. "It's alright Sor, it's your wedding, you can do whatever you please," the girl responded.

Sora nodded and smiled at her friends before asking if they could leave the two girls alone to catch up. Once they were gone Sora turned to her maid of honor and looked at her. "Sooo...Your hair...I'm putting it up in a french twist, you can take it out after the wedding, and your dress is over there," she said pointing to a beautiful deep red strapless dress that hugged every curve until it hit the thighs, it then flounced down like a mermaids tail.

The blond turned to look back at her friend and smiled. Before nodding and getting ready.

***

Tai paced, waiting anxiously to see who was maid of honor, he was positive that his friends were going to hook him up with someone since none of the girls in their close knit group was the maid of honor. "I'm not going to like her," he muttered, getting a chuckle out of the groom.

"How do you know that?" The rock star asked fixing his tie.

Tai shrugged and stopped his pacing. "She's really pretty I've met her. Of course she's nothing compared to Sora," The blond continued.

His hair was left messy, yet tame, Sora wouldn't allow him to do anything to it, she had explained that it was him that she liked, and changing what he looked like was unacceptable, and refused when the male tried to slick his hair back. "Guys it's time," Jyou said before leaving.

The guys lined up in the correct position, while Yamato took his spot at the end of the aisle. Tai was first, then Izzy, next was T.K and last was Jyou. they were joined shortly after by the female counterpart...all except Tai. The brunette looked around and didn't see the bride or her last maid anywhere. It was when the music played that his head snapped forward and he hesitated, long enough apparently to allow the mysterious maid of honor to grasp onto his arm. He looked down at the female, she had blond hair that was pulled tightly into a french twist and her eyes were a deep blue. He frowned before beginning to walk. Something was off about this girl. The blond hair and green eyes were abnormal and screamed fake, but it was clear that it wasn't so.

The ceremony was a blur, he was too busy staring at the maid of honor, whose name he had yet to find out. She was stunning, and familiar and he needed to find out who this woman was.

***

The whole ride to the reception was tense, no one in the limo said a word. The newlyweds were in a different limo while the rest of the group took another. "So..." Kari began awkwardly.

Mimi smiled at the blond and pulled out her pink cherry shine lip gloss. "How long have you and Sora known each other?" the honey haired female questioned before applying the gloss.

Isadora thought for a moment, making everyone in the car wonder exactly how long the two had known each other and why the red head had kept it a secret. "Um...A year on Monday," she said calmly, shocking the whole car.

"She made you made of honor why? We've known her longer? I mean I know it's her wedding but why you?" Mimi asked incedudously.

The girl gave them a sly smirk."Because Tai didn't have a partner, and since Matt promised to let him be best man, and they didn't want to break up any of the other couples, they both decided to make me the made of honor,"

Before anyone could question her further they arrived at the reception. All of them were shocked to see that they were at the cabin, and they were also curious as to why the couple chose this for their reception party. "You all looked shocked," Yamato stated smacking Tai on the back.

"Why did you bring us here?" Tai whispered solemnly.

Everyone looked at the Brunette sadly for a moment. "Well, we rented out the cabin for a week, if I do remember correctly, this week is vacation week at school. We've already had your parents pack your bags...even you Taichi, we had them break into your apartment," Sora stated smiling.

Isadora laughed and everyone looked at her confused. "Really? Why wasn't I informed of this lovely plan before hand?" She asked her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe because you aren't staying," Yuuko announced shocking everyone.

Isadora shook her head. "Nah. Sor would never do that to me," she responded the smile never leaving her face.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Because you live like twenty feet away," she announced.

Isadora sighed and shook her head. "Alright, Alright! I'll just go and grab my stuff. Boy Pop's is gonna be mad. I told him I wouldn't be back for two months Sora, He said he's got something planned for me,"

The red head rolled her eyes and waited until the blond left. "She's so annoying!" Kari whined wrapping her arm around T.K.

Yamato laughed. "There's a reason for that. Don't worry about it. When she get's back things will be fine," the lead singer announced. "Until then, though, let's get this party started!"

***

It was late at night and Tai sat down on the leather sofa with a bottle of soda. He looked around the quite game room and sighed. He remembered when Irisaeva told him to let his friends have their lovey dovey moments like he had, and he did, resulting in many marriages, just none of them were his. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt someone sit down next to him and get comfy in their spot, whoever it was, he wanted them to leave. "Put your head in my lap," a voice whispered, as if afraid they were going to disturb the others, who were all far away.

Tai kept his eyes closed but complied, he set the drink down on the coffee table and let out a sigh. Fingers ran through his damp hair. He had taken a shower earlier and changed into comfier clothing. "So. I see you've turned into a soda-holic since I've been gone," the voice stated.

It HAD to be a dream, it was her voice and her hands and she was dead, he would have known if she was alive. "Not really. I just don't want to sleep," he felt strands of hair tickle his nose and could smell the sweet pea shampoo and condition she used.

She laughed and he had to open his eyes. Staring back at him were a pair of odd green eyes, but the hair was no longer blond, it was brown, with orange streaks, and longer than he remembered. He sat up and looked at the female confused. He was about to ask something but she held up her hand and pulled out two green contacts from her eyes, resulting in them becoming a sparkling blue. Tai lifted a hand and cupped her face. She was the same. Well besides the length of her hair, and the scar running down her left arm. He touched it lightly and frowned. "The final battle. When I touched Gabriel, this is the end result," she muttered watching him intently.

Tai met her gaze and held it. "I need more proof than that," he whispered, knowing what he wanted as his proof.

She hadn't shown anyone it, except Kari, and so no one else was able to tell her about it, he knew Kari would keep her mouth shut. He watched as she rolled her eyes and unzipped the short sleeve sweater she was wearing revealing all the proof he needed. Right in the middle of her chest was the tattoo. His lips crashed onto hers and he wrapped his arms around her protectively, he wasn't letting her get away this time. "Marry me," he whispered breaking the kiss.

Impulsive, he knew, but he was in love with her, completely and wholly in love with the princess in front of him. He let their foreheads touch as he remembered she'd have to marry someone of the proper status and that he was out of hte question. "You can't can you," he muttered when she didn't respond.

Irisaeva grinned and kissed him again. "What makes you think that?" She asked.

She was laying on the couch, tai on top of her. Tai frowned. "Simple, you need to marry someone noble or royal," he said matter-of-factly.

Irisaeva rolled her eyes. "Right...and your parents are part of the court...meaning...?" she said slowly hoping he'd get it.

Tai thought for a moment and the conversation he had with his mother a year ago flashed through his mind. He grinned at the girl and hugged her. "Marry me," He stated again.

Irisaeva giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Yes," she whispered closing her eyes.

***

People cheered and clapped as the two left the palace. The princess was finally wed, and her father could happily rule over the kingdom, planning out which plot he would be giving to his daughter, if she planned to come back with her husband when she was finished college.

Irisaeva and Tai ran to their friends and hugged them. "This place is so amazing!" Mimi exclaimed hugging the princess.

Irisaeva laughed and tightly hugged the female. "Thanks Meems! You guys are welcome to stay until you're hearts content!" she shouted over the noise.

Tai took Irisaeva's face in his hands and kissed her before the two took off.

They waved good bye to their friends and family before leaving the air tight container and swimming off into the dark abyss.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's notes: Talk to me ya?**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Howdy everyone! I know this seems really weird having a note AFTER a story is made, but I was reading through this story and decided that I needed it to be more...complex? Or would saying that some things happened to fast and I jumped the gun on some of the information and I dislike how it all fell in the story. Don't get me wrong I like the story, but I could definitely do much better, So I'll be redoing everything. Some of the things will stay the same, but I'm going to make it longer, funnier, add a plethora of SORATO into the mix, and maybe draw out Koushiro and Mimi's relationship. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**~Phoenyx Isabella Raven  
**_


End file.
